


Of Black Swans and Red Knots

by mizrosecat



Series: stravverse [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Bondage, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heartache, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rejection, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Smut, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Ten is going through a heartbreak and Lucas decides to help.[check out Strawberry Smoothies Extras for more luten soon!]Russian translation -ongoing
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: stravverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802713
Comments: 270
Kudos: 410





	1. A Bitter Dismissal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jalpari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/gifts).



> _this is part of a series but can be read as a standalone_
> 
> important: if by any chance you already read my oneshot called "friends no more" you can skip the first chapter. why? this fic is an alternate reality from that, a "what if endgame was luten and not taeten". jalpari made me write this and it turned into a multi-chapter fic, so here we are. 
> 
> if you are new here, enjoy! this is luten fantasy realness.
> 
> thanks jalpari for squeezing this out of me, i'd have never written or posted it without you. you are my eternal sister.  
> 
> 
> disclaimer 1: i try to follow what can be called "canon" but i'm sure i'm not right all the time.  
> disclaimer 2: the idols here are based on their personas.

Ten is screwed.

He doesn't know when things between him and his best friend have changed, but now he is pretty sure it is inevitable, irreversible, or some other dramatic word he can't come up with at the moment.

He sits on the side of the stage, drinking from a bottle of water, eyes fixed on Taeyong. He is wearing loose practice clothes, a bucket hat and a mask pulled down on his chin. Once upon a time, Ten believed his friend to be handsome, yes, specially when put together, but now even in the most unflattering clothes Taeyong manages to look stunning. 

At that moment, Baekhyun says something that must have been really funny, because Taeyong starts laughing real hard, features brightening up. Ten is caught between bitter jealousy, something bad churning in his gut, and being awed by his best friend's smile. Had it always been this beautiful?

"Babe."

Someone touches his arm. Ten snaps out of it and realizes Lucas has been calling him, maybe for a while. Ten schools his expression and hums in response. Lucas smiles curiously at him.

"What's up? You look distracted by something."

"Nothing, Lulu" Ten assures him, trying to look friendly and not at all pissed off at how Baekhyun keeps making Taeyong laugh, who’s now bending in half, hands on his stomach.

"Sure, babe" says Lucas, same expression as before. But he doesn't insist and Ten is glad for it.

They resume the rehearsal right after that and Ten sighs in relief, satisfied to go back to work and focus on their performance rather than focus on his confusing feelings. He shelves them away like he should. He has practice doing that. Ten couldn't let whatever _that_ was interfere with their concerts, not when he and Taeyong where constantly on stage together in front of their fans, who deserved their old cherished chemistry during Baby Don't Stop, and their interactions on the new songs.

Ten is nothing if not professional.

But with each concert and city, it is getting harder and harder. 

So Ten has started to drift apart from his best friend, who had been so happy to be reunited with him again. And so had been Ten. Until he started catching feelings for Taeyong. 

Nothing substantial had changed. They were older and more mature, but that was it. What could possibly have stirred a stupid crush out of him? The comfortable proximity of the old days on a new light? 

After the show that night, cramped up in the van going back to the hotel, Ten wrecks his brain trying to figure out his feelings. His airpods blast music very loud and he barely feels Lucas's hand rubbing his knee.

Being the last one to step out of the van, he is about to trail after the other members when Baekhyun stops him.

"Hey, Ten, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ten almost startles, but then he puts on his most tedious expression and eyes the leader.

"Yes?" he wonders what this is about.

"Are you alright?"

Ten frowns.

"I mean, how are you? How have you been hanging up?"

"I'm actually very tired" he answers, trying to keep venom out of his tongue. Clearly the leader is just worried about him because he is failing at hiding his little issue. So much for being a professional. "Aren't you tired, hyung?" He asks, managing to add sweetness to his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's get inside." Baekhyun says after a couple seconds. He seems unsure.

They get in the lobby and Baekhyun calls the elevator.

"I just wanna make sure everyone is doing alright" explains the leader. 

"I'm okay, hyung" says Ten, mustering the kindest smile and eyes he could. It seems to work because Baekhyun looks more relaxed.

They ride the elevator up in comfortable silence, each scrolling through their phones.

When they get to their floor, Ten is about to say good night when Baekhyun surprises him again.

"Hey, you and Taeyong go way back, yeah?"

Ten feels his skin go cold. He stops walking and turns to Baekhyun.

"Yes, hyung. Why?"

Baekhyun is looking for his key card in front of his door.

"You should talk to him. He is worried about you." explains Baekhyun. "Said you have been looking down lately".

"Okay, hyung. I will. Thanks. Good night." says Ten softly. 

Then he hurries to his room, trying not to run. 

When he closes his door, he inhales deeply. He drops his things on the ground carelessly and moves to the bathroom. His hands are shaking as he opens the faucet and splashes water on his face. He stays there, over the sink, for a while. Then he looks himself at the mirror, his reflection weirdly pale.

He is fucking up everything.

The tour. The band. The chemistry between the members. And his friendship with Taeyong. 

All because of a stupid crush.

Maybe he is doing it all wrong. Avoiding Taeyong isn't working. It is having the opposite effect on the band. Maybe he should just indulge in it. Use it to his advantage. Moderately. It wouldn't cause any harm right? Nothing would be an bad as he fees right now, a miserable mess. Taeyong is used to Ten being flirty and touchy, that's how Ten used to be around him all the time, specially back in NCT.

After taking a relaxing shower, Ten slips into his pajamas and lies on his bed. 

Something is fluttering in his belly as he picks up the phone and opens his chat with Taeyong. Ten hasn't answered the last texts he sent him. What an asshole.

Sighing, he types a message and hopes his bandmate is still awake, by some miracle. 

_TEN: You up?_

Ten drops his phone, feeling nervousness tighten his gut in the most uncomfortable way. He decides now and then he can't deal with it alone and moves to pick up some liquor bottles from the mini fridge. 

The small sound of notification makes him almost drop his Grey Goose.

_TY: yeah. Watching some netflix. You?_

Ten's heart is hammering in his chest.

_TEN:_ _can I come over?_

Ten refuses to blink. Taeyong is typing. 

_TY: of course._

Tens smiles from ear to ear. He jumps up and gathers the liquor bottles on his shirt, folding it up to hold them. He leaves with his key card and cellphone and rushes to Taeyong’s room. 

Standing by his door, Ten takes a deep breath. But before he can knock, Taeyong is there, smiling at him.

And he smiles back.

He can feel his cheeks starting to hurt from it.

"Hi, hyung."

Taeyong makes space for him to pass. Ten eyes the identical room, Taeyong’s iPad on the bed, with a paused drama on Netflix. He drops the mini bottles next to it.

"I brought loot" Ten says.

"Oh my" Tayong rubs his hands together, eyeing them. "What's the occasion?" 

"Like we need a reason to get drunk together, hyung" Ten picks a bottle and settles against the headboard. "We used to do this all the time. Remember Thailand?"

"I remember a massive hangover" laughs Taeyong.

"It’s cuz we mixed beer with wine" explains Ten. "Now get a bottle and get over here."

Taeyong does as he is told and Ten's stomach flips when their shoulders brush together. He feels his face heat up so he looks away from his friend, trying to hide it.

"So" Taeyong breaks the silence. "What are you thinking?"

"About what?"

"About everything. SuperM. Our hyungs… everything."

Ten mulls over the questions, memories of the last weeks of promotions and concerts and realizing his crush on Taeyong rushing through his mind.

"I like it a lot" voice close to a whisper. He takes a couple gulps of Grey Goose. "What about you?"

"I'm loving every minute of it" Taeyong seems so sure. Ten can hear the happiness in his voice. "Don't tell anyone, but it's nice to take a break from being a leader"

"Oh, I'm sure it is" smiles Ten, turning to him finally. Maybe the vodka was starting to kick in.

"But honestly, Ten, I really missed you" he says as he finishes laughing. 

Ten freezes at this, eyes mapping out his friend’s face, but Taeyong is relaxed.

"With WayV and 127, we barely talked and saw each other anymore. But now we get to be bandmates again and it's pretty cool. Don't you think?"

Ten takes a second to respond. Of course Taeyong misses him, they had been friends for so long, been through so much.

"I think it's cool too " Ten manages to say, reaching to grab another mini bottle.

But he feels a lump in his throat, thinking about his own selfishness the past couple weeks, ignoring his best friend, and his feelings of jealousy every time Baekhyun got too close to Taeyong. 

Ten finishes the bottle and grabs another one.

He sits in front of Taeyong who has a cute shocked look on his face.

Ten lifts the mini bottle for a toast.

"To SuperM. To us"

And so, Ten stops overthinking his feelings and just acts as naturally as he could. So what if he finds Taeyong extra cute now? Or that his smile is somehow bright enough to light a fire in the pit of his stomach? Or that he is left breathless as he watches Taeyong's solo on stage, his persona taking over completely, a daunting metamorphosis from his usual softness.

Ten is sure that whatever he feels will fade away with time, when they are back to their old routines. It isn’t a big deal if he doesn’t make a big deal out of it.

Everything is fine.

Until it isn't.

It happens after their last concert in London. They are at a restaurant, celebrating their successful tour, before going back to Korea. Everyone has had a little much to drink at this point. Taemin has slung his arms around Kai’s neck for a while and wouldn't let go, even as they talk to Mark enthusiastically. Lucas is making Ten laugh until he is out of air, stomach in pain. 

"Stop, stop, oh my god" Ten manages to say, clearing the tears that dropped out of the corner of his eyes. He looks around at the table. "Where did Baekhyun and Taeyong go?"

"I think they went to the bathroom" answers Lucas, drinking more champagne.

"Ugh, I need some fresh air for a bit. I'll be right back."

The VIP part of the restaurant where they booked a private table also has a terrace with a beautiful view of the city. Ten wants to take some pictures, so he heads there. 

As he steps outside into the cold air, he takes in the city lights and smiles.

Until he sees them.

In the farthest corner, it is still impossible not to recognize Taeyong with his silver hair. 

Baekhyun is resting casually against the wall and Taeyong is very close to him. Close enough for Baekhyun to whisper things in his ear and slide a hand under Taeyongs shirt, touching his skin.

Ten turns around and leaves. 

He debates whether or not to stop by and say goodbye to the rest of them.

"Hey guys, I'm actually feeling weird, something I ate" he tells Lucas, Taemin, Kai and Mark. "I already called a car to take me to the hotel. Don't worry about me, though."

They all frown and offer to accompany him, but he reassures them and doesn't give them much choice.

When Ten finally steps outside the restaurant he bends over, hands on his knees, trying his best not to fall over. He is sobbing before he knows what hit him. The pain comes in waves, washing over him hard, blinding and drowning.

Then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Babe?"

Ten is being pulled into a tight familiar hug, his face hitting Lucas's chest. Ten burrows himself there, trying pointlessly to hide his sobs and tears.

Everything becomes a haze.

Ten is pulled into a car and is on Lucas's lap during the trip back to the hotel. 

Lucas wipes his face before they enter the lobby. Ten's crying has subsidized at that point, but he still keeps his head low as they get into the elevator. Lucas's arm is firm around his back, tight, holding him up, guiding him. The next thing he knows, he is in Lucas's hotel room, sitting on his bed.

Lucas is taking off his shoes, kneeling down in front of him. That makes Ten want to start crying again. Everything is kind of spinning. Ten passes his fingers through Lucas's hair. 

"Baby" he whimpers, then bites his lip.

Lucas tosses the shoes away and moves to the mini fridge. He grabs a bottle of water and brings it back to Ten, offering it, looking into his eyes softly.

Ten doesn’t know what to say, so he just starts crying again.

"No, no, babe, don't do this to me" says Lucas gently. He reaches out to caress Ten's arms up and down.

In an attempt to hug him, Ten ends up on the floor with Lucas, straddling him. Ten has his arms around his neck and Lucas moves his hands on Ten's back, keeping up the soothing gestures.

Eventually, Ten stops shaking and rests his face on Lucas's shoulder.

They remain quiet for a while.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucas whispers.

"I guess so" his voice comes out weak and raspy. 

"Let's lie down then" Lucas says as he manages to get up from the floor and lifts up Ten with him. 

He puts Ten back on the bed and opens the bottle of water, helping him drink.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

Ten nods. He is glad Lucas doesn't question why he was crying, at the same time being so attentive.

Lucas goes to his suitcase and picks up a t-shirt for Ten.

Ten steps out of the bathroom looking very small in that giant t-shirt, that goes past his briefs and covers most of his thighs.

Lucas is stripped to his neon pink boxers that Ten has seen many times in the WayV dorms. 

Ten stands around awkwardly, not knowing what to do, fidgeting with the hem of the t-shirt. So Lucas grabs his hand and takes him to bed. Lights out. When they lay down, Lucas pulls him close, Ten’s head rests on top of the other’s chest. 

Ten stares into the darkness of the room, feeling Lucas's fingers run through his hair.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

A long pause stretches while Ten tries to muster the words.

"I'm in love with Taeyong."

"Oh."

"And nobody can know."

"Okay."

"And I saw him… close to Baekhyun-hyung."

With this, Lucas stirs under him. 

"I saw them on the terrace when I went to get some air. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay" soothes Lucas. Ten realizes he is shaking again. 

There it is. He said it out loud. Ten realizes that his so thought harmless crush was much more. His feelings had only gotten stronger with time. And now he was royally fucked.


	2. A Delightful Turn

Lucas holds his friend in his arms, as Ten trembles slightly. 

They have hugged and cuddled a bunch of times before, but now it’s different. Ten is actually in pain. Real pain. Heartbreak pain. Something that Lucas knows nothing about. Because he has never been in love. He can only imagine what Ten feels, by looking at his small form, turned smaller, curving against Lucas’ large frame.

Ten is pressing his face against Lucas’ chest like he about to cry again, so Lucas wraps his arms around him tighter. 

Lucas kisses the top of his head gently. That, he’s never done before. He doesn’t know why he does it, but it seems to calm Ten, whose breath is slowing down.

Before he realizes he is asleep.

Lucas wakes up with a mild hangover, but he keeps himself by Ten’s side at all moments. He buys him a strawberry smoothie while they wait to board and Ten flashes him a small smile. That’s better.

When they get to their dorms, Lucas makes sure to say goodbye to the other SuperM members quickly, and Ten follows behind him. 

They try to keep it quiet as they walk to their rooms. Lucas notices Ten stopping by his door.

“Lucas…” Ten calls. “Thanks”

He thinks over what to say. He doesn’t wanna sound overbearing. He takes Ten’s hand.

“Anytime. Whenever you need me, just call, okay?”

Ten nods and they say goodnight.

Weeks go by and it’s clear to Lucas that Ten’s still processing everything that happened. Lucas doesn’t know exactly what he saw, and knows he shouldn’t ask. Lucas also knows the that other members notice Ten’s unusual behavior. He is usually sociable and cheery with everyone, but has been confined to his room most of the time.

“Did something happen during tour?” Kun asks, his voice low, while they are both in the kitchen preparing something to eat. “Ten has been a little… off lately.”

Lucas almost drops the knife, but composes himself quickly.

“Uh, not really. He is just really tired, I think.”

“But you seem fine.”

“Well I’m made of steel, didn’t you know, Kun-ge” Lucas teases, flexing his arm.

They laugh it off.

But Lucas realizes he has to do something about it. So he practically begs Ten to hang out with everyone and watch some movies in the living room. And when they do, Lucas cuddles him really hard, because he knows that will make him feel better.

Ten seems to be getting better, finally.

Until, of course, reality comes crashing.

They are going to have two online concerts, one for SuperM and the other for WayV. They will be packed with practice for the next weeks and they’ll be meeting their SuperM bandmates almost daily.

Lucas doesn’t realize he is staring intently at Ten.

“Stop it.” 

“Sorry.”

“I’m fine” says Ten, completely unconvincing. “I’m over it, Lulu. It was just a silly crush. Taeyong-hyung is my friend and I was just confused.”

“Okay” answers Lucas trying to defuse the situation. But it doesn’t seem to help.

Ten is not fine. And if Ten is not fine, then Lucas is not fine.

So when they walk into their SuperM meeting, Lucas has concocted a plan to make it all better.

Lucas sits beside Ten, pulling his chair excessively close to him, and drapes his arm around his shoulders. Ten seems a little startled by this but doesn’t say anything, maybe because their staff arrives just in time. With his free hand, Lucas takes Ten wrist under the table, and massages circles on his pulse point.

After the meeting, everyone catches up. Lucas notices Ten being out of it, not really keeping up with the conversation.

“Uh, hyungs, it was nice talking to you all. But me and Ten promised to get back to the dorms to watch a movie, they are waiting for us” Lucas starts waving already.

“Yeah, bye, hyungs! See you later this week” Ten agrees.

And they are scurrying out of the building, trying not to giggle, Lucas grabbing Ten’s hand and not letting go.

“What the fuck, Lucas” asks Ten through huffs of laughter, when they finally stop.

“I don’t know” Lucas is catching his breath. “Whatever. C’mon, let’s do something.”

“Do what? We need to go back to the dorms.”

“Fuck that, babe. Let’s go grab something to drink” Lucas sways suggestively towards Ten, squeezing his hand.

“But we were told not to leave the dorms for anything other than work.”

“We have our masks, we’ll wash our hands” Lucas can see Ten is caving. “Just one strawberry smoothie” Lucas uses his secret weapon.

“Okay, okay. But let’s go to that place near our dorm.”

With strawberry smoothies in hand, they decide to walk back home.

“Thanks, Lulu” says Ten.

“For what?”

“You know what” Ten elbows Lucas, making him smile under his mask. “For taking me out of there. For getting me this delicious strawberry smoothie.”

“Anything for you” Lucas says and he is serious.

“I know why you are doing this. And I’m grateful.” Ten takes Lucas’ hand in his. “Whenever you need me, I’ll be there too, okay?”

“I know, babe.”

WayV is at the salon and Lucas can see his roots going platinum. It itches like hell and he needs a distraction.

“Babe, talk to me” he begs Ten, who is also dyeing his hair but doesn’t seem to mind it as much. 

“Come over here” Ten taps the spot right next to him on the sofa.

Lucas goes over and sits. Ten scoots closer and puts both his legs over one of Lucas’. 

“I’m drawing” Ten informs him, showing the screen of his phone.

“It looks great, babe” Lucas slides his arm around Ten’s shoulders, bring him closer.

Lucas watches Ten and gradually he becomes calmer, the burning in his scalp lessening.

“Lucas, Ten, come on, time to take that off” calls the hairdresser.

“Finally” exhales Lucas. 

But he was kinda digging that time with Ten. Maybe they could sit together on the ride back home.

Lucas is very blond, but that doesn’t matter. Because Ten is also blond and he is looking gorgeous, with his longer bangs framing his face.

“Oh my God” Lucas can’t help but gape at his friend. “You look…”

“Did you like it?” Ten is beaming for the first time in weeks.

“Y-yes” that’s all Lucas manages to say.

The other WayV members compliment Ten, while Lucas just has his clenched fist over his smiling mouth.

Later that night, Lucas knocks on Ten’s door. 

“Come in.”

There is some slow music playing, only the bedside lamps are turned on, along with fairy lights, giving the place a cozy vibe.

“Hi” smiles Ten. “Come here” he extends his hand.

Lucas is giddy by his reaction already, and playfully jogs to his bed. Ten makes room beside him and Lucas snuggles close, shoulders rubbing together.

“What are you up to?” Lucas asks.

“Studying.”

“What? Babe, you are so responsible” Lucas elbows him slightly.

Ten laughs and puts his notes on the side table.

“And what are you doing here, Lulu?”

“I came to check on you. Hang out. You know” Lucas winks at him.

Ten stares at him in silence for a while. Something about the color of the lights that makes Ten’s elf like features seem even more ethereal. 

“Lucas” Ten starts, calmly. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine now, I’m better.”

“I know, but” Lucas leans in, touches Ten’s cheek, his palm covering the entire length of Ten’s face. “I like being around you.”

Ten’s eyes twinkle. He puts his hand over Lucas’ hand and interlace his fingers.

“Okay, then let's hang out. Wanna watch something?”

“Yes” Lucas answer with enthusiasm.

They get under the covers, adjust themselves better on the pillows and Ten pulls out his iPad, launches Netflix.

“Do you mind watching this with me?” Ten points to a title. “I’ve been inching myself through it but never have the time to finish it.”

“Sure, babe. Anything you want.”

Ten rests his head on Lucas, who puts his arm around him. Ten presses play and while they watch, Lucas slowly caresses Ten’s arm, getting under his sleeve. It’s the middle of an episode, but Lucas is soon drawn in by the intense music and visuals.

_ “When everyone admired my power and wanted to flatter me, you were the only one who scolded me”  _ says the male lead, whose name Lucas doesn’t know. The moment is tense and he unconsciously shifts closer to Ten.  _ “But right now, when everyone wants me to die and hates me, you are the only one standing by me” _

“They are totally in love, right” deadpans Lucas.

“Very perceptive, Lulu” whispers Ten, approvingly. 

They keep watching the show and Lucas is marveled by the leads’ chemistry. Something about the way they look at each other. He catches himself glancing at Ten, face barely visible from that angle.

Both tired from a day of work, they accidentally fall asleep watching Netflix together.

Lucas wakes up next morning feeling disoriented. It takes a couple seconds to realize he is in Ten’s bed, spooning Ten. He can smell his scent, vanilla and coconut, and for some reason that makes a warm spot glow on his chest. Lucas doesn’t really wanna move, so he decides to wait for an alarm clock or Kun to show up asking them to get up, that they are late for practice. Before any of that happens, he just enjoys that moment.


	3. A Shiny Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys! thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you left! they really brighten my day and give me confidence when i get weird anxieties about my writing :(  
> you're the best ♥

After being woken up by Ten, they rush out to practice with SuperM. 

Lucas can tell Ten is more confident, so he relaxes a bit. He stops by the café to buy a bottle of water before going in.

When he arrives, he can see his hyungs talking, and to the side Ten and Taeyong. It makes alarms sound in his head. Before he can stop himself, Lucas is striding over, ruffling Ten's hair and giving him a back hug.

"Hey, hyungs" Lucas announces casually.

Everyone greets him back.

“Babe, c’mere, I have to show you something.”

Lucas pulls Ten to the opposite corner of the practice room, hounding him in his arms.

“Lucas, what are you doing” Ten mutters.

“I just wanna…" he turns Ten around, putting him against a wall. "Shower you in attention and make it all better.” Lucas mumbled, face close to Ten's.

Ten looks at him unbelieving and Lucas laughs. Then Ten is Laughing with him.

Lucas grabs him by the nape with both his hands and deposits a long kiss on his cheek. 

"Guys, if you are gonna fuck around over there at least do something useful and stretch" says Baekhyun. 

They cover their mouths, trying to stop laughing. 

"Sorry, hyung" Ten manages to say.

They start stretching together, Lucas copying Ten.

"I promise I'm better now, Lulu" Ten's smiling faintly at him, eyeing him from behind his bangs. "Which means you don't have to hover over me anymore."

"What if I just wanna hover over you?"

Ten is beaming now.

"I guess then I can't stop you."

They train into the night, until their bodies are beat, leaving only after midnight.

They have to learn a whole new choreography for Tiger Inside and practicing until late hours becomes routine. Lucas is barely hanging on on five hours of sleep and the bags under Ten's eyes tell him his friend is also struggling. There are no breaks or days off. When they are not with SuperM, they are with WayV.

It’s late at night, their skin is glistening from sweat. They are going over Tiger Inside one more time, polishing it, perfecting it. There’s still long hours to go before it’s stage ready.

They are transitioning positions when Ten bumps into Baekhyun and accidentally trips. It’s not the first time he’s had problems with it, but it’s the first time he falls down.

They pause the song. Ten is sitting down, holding his ankle. Lucas is kneeling beside him in an instant.

“Are you hurt?” whispers Lucas. Ten shakes his head.

“Is it serious?” asks Mark worried.

“What happened?” asks Kai.

“I don’t know” Baekhyun shrugs. “Ten, out of all people how are you not getting this?”

“I’m sorry, hyungs” Ten says dejected. 

“Hyung, back off of him, can't you see he is fucking exhausted?” Lucas snaps his head up, staring at Baekhyun, unbelieving. 

“We are all exhausted, Lucas” argues Baekhyun.

Lucas smirks with sarcasm and gets up.

“I’m sorry, hyung, but you are not the one rehearsing for _two_ live concerts” Lucas says, calm only on the surface. The tension in the room grows.

“Lucas, don’t” Ten’s voice is so small he can barely hear him. 

Baekhyun is looking at Lucas, half shocked, half offended. It wasn’t like Lucas to act that way, but something instinctive inside is guiding him, seeing Ten hurt and Baekhyun talking down to him like that.

Taeyong decides to intervene, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Guys, let’s calm down and talk it out…” he starts saying, but Lucas interrupts him

“Oh please, Taeyong, don’t side with him just because he is your boyfriend.”

And the room goes silent. 

Shit. Lucas realizes right then he probably shouldn’t have said that. But he just blurted it out before he could really think of the consequences. 

For a moment, everyone is staring at him.

Then they are all staring at each other. Mark stares at Taeyong, who has fear in his eyes. Kai is staring at Baekhyun with disbelief. Ten is looking up at Lucas, mouth pressed in a line. Then Baekhyun stares at Taeyong, who is looking at him. Lucas can clearly see something pass between them. 

It’s Kai who breaks the silence.

“Seriously, Baekhyun? You hooked up with Taeyong?”

Baekhyun turns to Kai with his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes.

“Like you are one to talk” Baekhyun interjects.

“Does Chanyeol know about this?” Kai continues.

Now Taeyong has crouched into a ball, arms over his head. Mark can’t seem to close his jaw. Ten is still sitting down not looking at anyone, while Lucas is baffled at the developments.

“We were on a break. And yes, he knows. Who are you to judge me anyway-” sneers Baekhyun.

“It’s not the same-” Kai is very serious.

“Hyung, are they serious?” Mark asks.

“Lucas…” Ten sighs. 

“You are _such_ a hypocrite, Jongin-” exclaims Baekhyun.

Everyone is talking over each other, a big confusing mess.

" _Enough!_ "

Suddenly Taemin's powerful voice reverberates and they fall silent immediately. His face is the most serious Lucas has ever seen before and it's scary.

"Everybody be quiet now and do as I say. Sit down in a circle."

They all obey without hesitation. Taemin, who is always soft spoken, sounds absolutely terrifying. Lucas sits beside Ten, pulling his knees close, and stares blankly at the wall.

“First of all” starts Taemin and he is the only one still standing. “Ten, how is your leg?”

“It was just a bump” Ten mutters.

“Okay. Lucas, can you bring some ice for Ten’s leg?”

Lucas hesitates. He doesn’t wanna leave Ten’s side. Taemin seems to notice this and mouths “It’s okay”. So Lucas rushes out. 

When he comes back, everyone's in the same position. Lucas puts the icepack on top of Ten’s ankle and Ten’s hand rests on top of his. Ten raises his eyes to meet him, and Lucas is left breathless.

“Okay. I didn’t want to, but we are doing this the SHINee way.”

“The what?” asks Baekhyun.

“Doing what?” asks Mark and he sounds scared.

“I said _silence_ ” states Taemin.

Everyone bows their head down instinctively. They wait there for a couple minutes, until Taemin’s manager arrives with two bags of drinks. 

“Thanks, noona” says Taemin.

He puts the bag in the middle of the half circle that the members formed while sitting down. He delicately starts taking out their drinks from it.

“The SHINee way is the all-in way. Everything on the table” he explains. “We did it when things got hectic for any reason. Pour our feelings out.”

Mark raises his hand. Taemin shoots him a look that means permission to speak.

“What if we don’t have any feelings… about stuff?”

“Oh, you will have feelings” Taemin smiles. “Now grab your drinks, noona brought your favorites.”

They scramble to get them, then back to their places. Lucas grabs Ten’s for him, so he doesn’t have to get up. Instead of saying something, Ten brushes Lucas’ hand as a thank you.

Taemin stays seated right there at the middle, where he can look at everyone properly. He smiles now and Lucas is glad he is not full blown threatening anymore.

“So, who wants to start?” he asks.

No one, of course. 

“Well, first, I wanna say that we all have our own separate groups and projects aside from this” Taemin starts. “I know this is new but we are just as important and we have to get along with each other.”

Everyone is silent, thinking it over. Taemin and Kai are staring at each other, kinda communicating telepathically. Lucas is ninety percent sure they actually can. 

“I’m gonna lead this by example right now and say that Kai and I have been together since before we joined SuperM” reveals Taemin.

“What” say Mark, Taeyong and Lucas.

Baekhyun just looks bored. And Ten looks intrigued.

“B-but haven’t Kai-hyung been in other relationships?” asks Mark tentatively.

“I have” answers Kai. 

“We had a casual relationship for a long time” explains Taemin. “But now we are exclusive.”

“It’s recent” adds Kai.

Everyone is processing this.

“Baekhyun” Taemin is the one to break the silence one more time. “It’s your turn. Go.”

That doesn’t leave him much of a choice. Baekhyun unfolds his arms.

“When we went out to that restaurant in London, me and Taeyong, we-” Baekhyun pauses. “We hooked up.”

Lucas is watching Ten closely but his expression doesn’t change.

“There, I said it. What I want to know is how _Lucas_ knows it” Baekhyun seems really pissed at that.

“It’s my fault” Ten says suddenly and everyone looks at him with surprise. Ten, on the other hand, is staring at his shoes. “I went to the terrace to take some pics and saw you together.”

“And you told Lucas?” Baekhyun accuses.

“Hey, hey, hey” Lucas interjects. “So what if he told me? It’s not like you guys were being discreet.”

“Okay, calm down, please” Taemin’s voice does that thing again, making them all shut up. “Do you wanna say something Ten?”

“I-I got upset.”

“What?” Taeyong speaks for the first time and his voice is weak.

“I got upset seeing you two together so I went to the hotel, and Lucas came with me.”

“I remember this, you said you were feeling sick” says Mark.

“Why were you upset?” Taeyong pleads, he seems worried.

“Are you really gonna make him say it, Taeyong?” Lucas blurts out.

“Lucas” reprimands Taemin.

But Ten’s eyes are shining with tears and Lucas just wants to envelop him in his arms and protect him from the world.

“It hurt to see Taeyong-hyung with someone else at the time. Because I used to like him.”

A discrete tear rolls out of Ten’s eye and he wipes it right away. He is holding himself closely and Taeyong is staring at Ten like he is about to cry too. Lucas is fucking angry, trying not to punch a hole through the floor.

“I know what that’s like” Mark says, and clears his throat. “I’ve been in that situation before.”

“Thanks, Mark” says Ten. “And that’s why Lucas knows. It’s not his fault, so please don’t fight with him.”

“Do you wanna say something, Lucas?” asks Taemin.

Lucas takes a breath.

“I am angry” he answers. “But I understand they did nothing wrong.”

“Jongin, do you wanna say something?” Taemin is going down the line now, having just skipped Ten.

“I have to be honest, Baekhyun, I didn’t expect this from you, and I’ve known you for a long time” confesses Kai.

“Way to make me feel shittier” Baekhyun answers.

“Well you made out with your dongsaeng and you have a boyfriend…”

“ _Had_ , Jongin, I _had_ a boyfriend” that struck a nerve. “Jesus fucking Christ. Can this not be about EXO? Or Chanyeol? _Please_.”

Taemin is staring at Kai, who notices.

“I’m sorry” gives Kai. “You are right. As long as you are single, you are free to do whatever you want.”

“Thank you.”

“What else do you wanna say, Baekhyun?” asks Taemin.

Baekhyun sighs.

“Well, now I feel like a shit person on top of a shit leader” he says. “So thanks for making me see my inadequacies.”

“You are not a shit leader, Baekhyun. We are lucky to have you” Taemin says kindly. And the others agree with him.

“Thanks guys. I’ll try to be better.”

“Mark. Your turn” Taemin keeps going.

“Hm. First, I’m happy for you and Kai” he starts. “But mostly I’m a little confused that Taeyong didn’t say anything to me about what happened”

He looks at his friend.

“I tell you everything, even the most embarrassing things. And you can tell me everything too, you know. You are my best friend.”

Taeyong has his head low.

“I didn’t know what to make of it” he finally says. “That’s why I didn’t say anything. Then time went by and it got harder.”

They fall silent. 

“Do you wanna say something else, Taeyong?” asks Taemin.

Taeyong rubs his face with his hand.

“That I’m feeling like a dirty mistress.”

“You are not” interjects Baekhyun and that seems to surprise Taeyong.

“That I’m a shitty friend” Taeyong continues.

“You are not” says Ten, softly. He's looking at Taeyong and Lucas feels a pang in his gut. 

Taeyong laughs half-heartedly. That makes Mark laugh. Which makes Ten laugh. And then they are all laughing. When they stop, Taemin gets up.

“Okay, now, everyone group hug” he says and they obey.

They are feeling lighter, better. Taemin certainly has some magic tricks up his sleeve. They break off and some of them hug each other individually. Mark and Taeyong, Kai and Baekhyun. Then Kai and Taemin hug and kiss, just a chaste peck while Kai run his hands through Taemin’s hair, but they fit so well together, look so good, it makes Lucas swoon. He suddenly thinks about the male leads on series he was watching with Ten the other day.

Lucas also hugs his bandmates and when he’s done, he sees Ten and Taeyong hugging to the side. Ten has his eyes closed and Taeyong is saying something he can’t hear. 

Then again, that pang in his gut.

An uncomfortable feeling that he’s never experienced before.

Is it fear?

But what is he scared of? Everything is finally resolved. Lucas doesn’t understand and that feeling doesn’t leave him even as he is lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this one! 
> 
> if you'd like to know how Taemin and Jongin got together, i have a oneshot called Blindspot that is part of this universe!
> 
> twitter: mizmelodrama


	4. A Late Rendezvous

Everything is perfectly fine.

The seven of them have the best chemistry they ever had.

So why did Lucas feel weird from time to time?

With a bottle of water in one hand and a thumb down on his phone, Ten lets out a loud laugh during one of WayV’s rehearsals. 

“What is it, babe?” Lucas asks, curious.

“Taeyong just sent me a meme” answers Ten, typing up a response.

“Oh, that’s nice of him” Lucas says, eyebrows shooting up. “How have you guys been?”

“So much better. I’m glad we put it all out in the open. No more secrets, you know?” Ten smiles.

“Yes, much better” Lucas complies, feeling clueless and weird.

Two days before the SuperM concert, WayV wakes up to their dorms flooding with inches of water. A pipe had burst in the kitchen in the middle of the night and they are moving to a hotel for a couple of days. Lucas packs a small bag and gets in the van, half awake. 

“Do you wanna share a room, Lulu?” says Ten, as they get to the hotel lobby.

That makes him perk up.

“Sure, babe” his voice still hoarse.

They settle in and rush to their SuperM practice and other activities. The day is eventful and by the time they are back to their room, they are exhausted. 

After the Instagram live they had to do, Lucas and Ten are in high spirits. 

“Are you sleepy?” asks Ten, taking off his cap and sitting in his bed.

“Not really. Just tired.”

“Do you wanna watch some more of that Netflix show with me?”

Lucas smiles “Sure.” And jumps in bed besides Ten.

They fit together perfectly in each other arms, Lucas is realizing. Everything is so natural, having Ten so close, smelling the top of his head, while holding him tight. Any feeling of discomfort, physical pain or stress, disappears when Lucas has Ten in his arms.

It’s the final episode of the show and Ten is sniffling a bit. 

“Why isn’t he going with him?” asks Lucas, confused.

“I don’t know” Ten’s voice is watery, so Lucas holds him tighter. 

Suddenly Lucas, who doesn’t even know much about the story, is getting chest pains at the leads’ goodbye, set on this incredible scenery. He realizes Ten’s face is wet with tears. When the leads go their separate ways and music starts playing, he thinks the show is over, and Lucas is outraged. But it keeps going and cuts to another scene, where one of the leads is playing the flute.

_ “Wei Ying” _

“Oh my God” Ten lets out in a tiny whisper. “Is he back?”

At this point Lucas has his arms covering Ten’s, hands interlace together. He squeezes him closer.

“He is” Lucas whisper in Ten’s ear.

And the series ends.

“He came back!” exclaims Ten happily, and he wiggles himself to look at Lucas.

“He did!” beams Lucas and then they are both laughing.

Until Lucas stops to wipe Ten’s wet cheeks, and Ten goes very still, eyes darting over Lucas’ face. Both realize how close they are. Lucas can feel Ten’s strawberry lip balm breath fanning over him. He runs his fingers through Ten’s blond strands and Ten closes his eyes, looking relaxed and like he is enjoying his touch. So Lucas leans in and kisses his forehead, and Ten lets out a sigh. Ten slips his hand around Lucas’s waist, nudging himself into the other.

Lucas envelops Ten in his arms, pulling him close, and his heart is beating a million miles an hour. He doesn’t even know why. They were just watching a show, laughing together, Ten was crying, and then… Something shifted. Lucas doesn’t know what it is, but it makes his skin crawl with goosebumps. He just wants to never let go. And he doesn’t. They fall asleep like that.

The next two days are practice for the concert. Lucas and Ten don’t talk about falling asleep together and act like nothing happened, even though Lucas knows that for him something changed. He just focuses on the job and being the best he can for his fans. He downloads an app on his phone where he can read web novels and picks up the one that inspired the series he and Ten were watching together. It’s a bit complicated to keep up with it at first, but once he starts, he reads whenever he has a quick break or rest. 

On the day of the SuperM concert, everything goes great. They are exhilarated and get invited to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. Lucas dresses up in a suit and all. 

They’ve been drinking champagne on an open tab for a while, when Ten excuses himself and gets up. Everyone is too busy laughing to really notice, but Lucas perks up. He decides to follow him. He is tipsy by now and he doesn’t really have a plan, but he wants to be alone with Ten.

Ten walks into the veranda and Lucas is right behind him. He closes the sliding doors without a sound and just watches Ten up on the rails, his hair waving around in the wind. 

Then he sneaks up on him.

Ten screams. Lucas is laughing.

“Oh my God, Lucas, you almost killed me!”

“You scare so easily” Lucas says.

“Then why are you doing this to me” laughs Ten.

“I’m sorry, babe” Lucas gives Ten a back hug and they stay like that for a while, in silence, admiring the city lights.

Lucas nudges his nose on Ten’s ear lightly, making Ten shoot a sideways look at him. They stare at each other.

“What?” asks Lucas.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Not that much. Why?”

“Just checking. Like the good hyung I am.”

“You are the best hyung” says Lucas, muffled by Ten’s hair. “My babe.”

Ten giggles. 

“Can I ask you something?” says Lucas and Ten turns around, back against the railing. Lucas has him caged between his arms.

“Sure.”

“Are you really over Taeyong-hyung?”

Ten seems to hesitate.

“Yes” he answers.

Lucas smirks.

“But you hesitated.”

“I did not.”

“You did.”

“Lucas, I didn’t” Ten is serious now. “I am just confused as to why you are asking me this, weeks after everything got resolved.”

Instead of saying something, Lucas takes a step towards Ten, towering over him, staring him dead in the eyes. He doesn’t really know what he is doing anymore, he lets his instinct guide him. His knuckles caress Ten’s cheek gently. 

“You wanna know why I ask?” he whispers and Ten closes his eyes, shuddering.

“Lucas…”

Then the sliding doors are opening, Kai and Taemin coming through it. 

“Hyungs!” Lucas turns, opening his arms, like the moment seconds ago wasn’t happening. “What’s up?”

“We came to check the view” says Taemin. But to Lucas it’s obvious they wanted a little privacy too, maybe.

“We were taking selfies” Ten waves his phone around. “Amazing, right?”

“Yes it is” agrees Kai. He takes his phone out and hands it to Lucas. “Hey, take one of us.”

Their hyungs pose for the photo, looking perfect and comfortable in each other’s arms. They are the cutest couple Lucas has ever seen.

“Why is everyone here?” Mark arrives, followed by Baekhyun and Taeyong, who actually are holding hands.

Lucas immediately looks at Ten to gauge his reaction but he seems unbothered.

“We are taking selfies!” answers Taemin happily. “Come on, let’s take a group one.”

They ask for a waiter to take a picture of them and then they all proceed to take some pictures with each other as more champagne arrives.

Lucas’ head is spinning as they ride back to their hotel, but he feels euphoric.

He and Ten have their arms around each other’s backs while walking to their room, giggling like the two drunks they are. They get in and step out of their shoes and socks, one helping the other so they won’t fall over at the process.

Once they stop, they are standing in front of each other in the dark room, holding their hands. Both are breathing heavy from the struggle and previous laughing.

They stay silent for a while, evening out. Lucas can barely make out Ten’s face, but he knows he is looking at him. The only light is the faint city glow that comes from the window.

Then Lucas takes a step into Ten’s direction. He moves his hands to his waist, examining his elf like features. He looks so beautiful like this, up close, even in the dark. Lucas thumbs over Ten’s bangs, then his cheeks, jaw, stopping at his chin. Ten shuts his eyes at this, breathing faster now. 

“You are perfect, did you know that” Lucas states, voice low and heavy, tinged with something new.

Ten shivers. 

Lucas joins their foreheads at the same time that his thumb moves to Ten’s lower lip. Ten’s mouth parts. Lucas moves his finger lightly over it, while his other hand on the small of his back presses their bodies together. 

This is it. He wants Ten. He wants him so badly. He’s wanted him for so long and it took Lucas seeing Ten in love with someone else to realize it.

Lucas feels blood rushing down south already, his skin on fire and they barely did anything. He wets his lips and deposits a kiss on Ten’s temple, then starts going down to his neck. Ten throws his head back and bites lightly at Lucas’ thumb. Lucas smells Ten’s perfume and feels like he might drown in it. 

Ten envelops Lucas’ finger and this time Lucas shudders under the softness and wetness of Ten’s tongue. Lucas thinks he's gonna burst, he has to stop a moan from coming out, so he presses himself harder against Ten’s neck and gives it a bite.

Lucas pulls his head back to look at Ten, who let go of his thumb, sparkling eyes lidded. 

“Kiss me” Ten whispers and he doesn’t have to repeat himself, because Lucas is crashing their lips together, holding onto the back of Ten’s neck almost in a lock.

Ten’s gripping at Lucas’ clothes for balance. Their tongues are against each other hungrily already and Lucas is backing Ten into the nearest wall. When they get there, Lucas presses his body against Ten’s, who lets out a muffled moan into his mouth.

They kiss nonstop, never slowing down. Ten bites Lucas’ lower lip, maybe harder than he should, but Lucas loves it, feeling pain and pleasure beam through his body. He’s going crazy like he’s never been before and it’s not the alcohol anymore.

Ten pushes Lucas’ blazer away then starts unbuttoning his shirt rapidly, his fingers frantic and Lucas stops kissing him to help. When he is shirtless, Ten runs his nails over his chest and Lucas hisses at the scratch.

Lucas grabs Ten by his ass and lifts him up, kissing him again. Ten’s grip at Lucas’ hair is so hard it hurts, but Lucas finds that he likes it. He takes them to the nearest bed, blindly knocking over something in the process, and sits down. Their kisses are slower now, but still deep enough that he can forget himself in the feeling. Ten pulls back and takes off his shirt, then stares at Lucas with mirth. 

Ten gets up from his lap slowly and takes his hand, making Lucas get up too. Ten runs his hands down Lucas’ chest to his pants, hooking a finger in it and then looking up at Lucas with a question.

Lucas answers by opening his pants and pushing them down, then kissing Ten, sucking on his bottom lip. Lucas does the same to Ten’s pants, then he picks him up and puts him on the bed. Before lying on top of him, Lucas kneels between his legs and kisses all the way up from Ten’s belly to his mouth. Lucas gets on his elbows, trying not to crush Ten under his weight.

Then he rolls his hips against Ten’s body and they both make a sound through their kiss. Lucas decides he wants to know what Ten sounds like that so he moves his mouth to his cheek and rolls his hips again. Ten moans, fingernails digging deep into Lucas’ back. 

Lucas keeps going, the burning feeling of their bodies together driving him insane, making he want to alleviate the growing pressure in his cock. He is mouthing Ten’s neck and Ten’s noises won’t stop coming out of his hoarse throat.

“Lucas” Ten begs and somehow he knows what this means, because he feels it too.

Lucas lifts his body just enough to guide his hand inside Ten’s underwear and take his cock out. Ten copies him immediately. At the touch, Lucas grunts into Ten’s neck, delirious, coats his hand with precome and starts working him. Ten does the same and at this point Lucas doesn’t even know what he is doing anymore, there is just a force guiding him.

It doesn’t take long for Ten to cum and Lucas is right behind him, both of them riding their highs until the they are shaking messes. 

Lucas drops to the side, breathing heavy, trembling from exhaustion and the orgasm. He looks over at Ten who seems blissed out, eyes shut, mouth half parted, skin glistening from a light coat of sweat. He looks magnificent and Lucas takes a mental picture.

Lucas moves closer and kisses Ten’s temple. Then he gets up, but Ten holds his arm.

“Don’t get up” Ten asks, his voice pleading. 

“Let me clean you up. It’ll be quick, I promise.”

Ten lets him go. So Lucas comes back with a wet towel and cleans Ten’s belly and chest. Then Lucas puts it aside and slides off his underwear to get under the sheets with Ten, who does the same.

Lucas pulls Ten into his arms, close, and lets out a sigh of content. He kisses the top of his head, which prompts Ten to look at him with sleepy eyes. Ten kisses him on the lips gently. Lucas smiles.

They fall asleep, content and happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think of it!
> 
> this luten get together scene was actually one of the first m/m smut i ever wrote hahahahah i was so nervous (it gets better, i promise)
> 
> i forgot to mention on the other chapters, but the series ten and lucas are watching is called the untamed, based on a chinese bl novel called mo da zu shi.
> 
> you can find me on twitter at mizmelodrama  
> thanks to the people leaving kudos and comments! you make my days.  
> xoxo ♥♥♥


	5. A Broken Heart

"We broke a lamp" Lucas points out during the morning rush to get ready for rehearsal. Both of them have the WayV concert and no time to rest until then.

"Shit" says Ten, towel around his hips, hair wet from the shower, grabbing his clothes from his suitcase.

A knock on the door startles them.

"Who is it?" Lucas asks, toweling his hair. He is already dressed.

"Kun" their leader says. "And Hendery. And Xiaojun. Actually everyone is here now."

"What are they doing here" mutters Ten and he doesn't seem happy about it. 

"Uh, what's up?" Lucas approaches the door.

"We are all waiting for you to get to practice. Is everything okay?" Kun asks.

"Fuck" Ten lets out, frustrated. He is half dressed. 

"We missed the alarm, sorry. We are almost done" Lucas informs.

Five minutes later, when they are checking out, Ten is in a bad mood, hiding behind his shades. He is probably hungover, and so is Lucas. He wants to reach out and grab his hand, but knows he can't. He wants to kiss him, but that's impossible. They didn't even get the time to look at each other properly or trade a few words. But it's okay, they have a job to do. Everything they do is for their fans.

The next days go by as they normally would. WayV is practicing for their concert and Lucas is feeling the tiredness from it settle into his bones. He can see Ten is just as exhausted as him. They barely have time to talk, let alone hang out, waking up at dawn and getting to the dorms by midnight. Whenever Lucas can though, he sneaks in some reading of that book. 

It's finally the day of the WayV concert and Lucas feels more hyped for it than he felt for SuperM's. There is something different with WayV, it feels more like home. 

So it's no surprise when Lucas can't help but cry during one video call with the fans. He can't hold back the tears, and Kun is beside him trying to comfort him. He gets a hold of himself and thanks the fans from the bottom of his heart.

After the concert, they all get back to the dorm and order take out, laugh and talk and joke. The domesticity is so strong. Lucas missed it. 

He catches himself looking at Ten. He misses him too. Misses being close to him, misses skin against his skin, misses soft strawberry lips. He wants to get up from his spot on the couch, lean in and give him a peck in front of everyone, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"You know what? I think we should adopt a pet" says Ten out of nowhere. 

Then the discussion turns to adopting a dog or a cat. Consensus is not reached. So they decide to adopt both.

Next day is a day off, finally. Everyone sleeps in and when Lucas wakes up, he stays in bed a bit longer, reading the novel. Eventually he gets up to get a cup of coffee and settle into a seat in their living area to keep reading.

When Ten shows up, Lucas perks up. It's lunchtime and Kun is preparing something. Ten makes himself a cup of green tea and sits on the couch, opposite side of Lucas'. Hendery and Yangyang are between them, playing a game on their Switch.

Lucas shoots a glance at Ten, who is thumbing down his phone, enjoying his tea slowly. He is so beautiful like this, Lucas can't stop looking at him. He feels enraptured and just like that there is blood flowing to his groin, so he stops and gulps.

Everyone gets together to eat and Lucas manages to sit beside Ten. He wants to run his hand over Ten's leg, but manages not to. He thinks himself stupid. He was always all over Ten and it was never an issue. But now it makes him nervous. Like the lines are blurred. 

Lucas realizes they needs to talk.

So after lunch, he helps clean up the kitchen. Then he goes back to his spot in the living room and reads some more, distracting himself. The novel's plot is really starting to pick up speed now.

When he feels like time enough has passed, he goes to Ten's room. He knocks.

"Come in."

Ten is laying down with his tablet and airpods on. He takes one off as he sees Lucas.

"Oh, hey Lulu. What's up?"

Lucas feels motivated by the warm greeting.

"Babe, do you wanna go get smoothies at that place?" He asks. "I kinda wanna talk."

Ten pauses at this.

"Sure."

They slip on their masks, jackets and hats, and head there. Lucas makes sure to pay for the drinks and they stroll leisurely back to the dorms.

"So?" Ten lifts an eyebrow at him.

"So" and Lucas can't help a nervous smile. He stops and turns to Ten, takes his hand. "I miss you" he whispers. 

Ten's eyes widen a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that…" Lucas comes closer. "I miss you."

"Lucas…" Ten lowers his head, rubbing his thumb over Lucas' hand.

"What?"

"We can't." 

Lucas' heart falls to his feet.

"Why not?"

"We shouldn't have in the first place" explains Ten. "We got carried away by the booze…"

"No" Lucas interrupts, letting go of Ten’s hand. "Don't blame it on the alcohol. It wasn't like that."

Ten eyes his sides nervously.

"Let's get back to the dorms. We can talk in my room."

Lucas complies. He knows Ten is right. 

They go straight to Ten's room and lock the door. They sit side by side in bed, not looking at each other.

"Is that the only reason you did it? Cuz you were drunk?" Lucas breaks the silence.

There is a bitter taste in his mouth where before there were strawberries. 

"No."

"Then what are you trying to say, Ten? What do you mean we can't?"

Ten sighs.

"It's too complicated. You saw what happened with me and Taeyong-hyung. It almost ruined our friendship."

"Except I'm not kissing some else" Lucas turns to Ten, puts a hand on his knee. "Except there is literally no one else in my mind but you."

Ten's eyes flutter shut at this. Lucas gets closer, drops his forehead on Ten’s shoulder, squeezes his knee harder.

"It's still different. We live together, we are in our main group together, our schedules are the same. If something had happened between me and Taeyong-hyung we could have a little semblance of normalcy even in this weird world we are a part of."

"Fuck normalcy" Lucas says, unable to control himself.

He gets on his knees in front of Ten, holds Ten's face in his hands, stares him in the eyes.

"Who cares about being normal?" he realizes his voice is cracking but doesn't stop. "I want you."

Tens eyes are filled with unshed tears, his mouth is pressed in a line. 

Lucas joins their foreheads and Ten puts his hands on Lucas' shoulders. He can feel Ten trembling under his touch.

"Why are you making this harder than it has to be?" asks Ten.

"Please" Lucas feels himself well up.

"I can't" Ten says through tears.

His hands falter and he falls back on his feet, covering his face. He can’t hold back anymore. Then he feels arms around him, hugging tight. Ten kisses the top of his hair and pulls Lucas’ hands away so he can look at his face. 

He mouths his temple, his cheek, his jaw, "Please, don't cry" whispers Ten. And it's ironic because he is also crying. 

Ten manages to pull Lucas to lay beside him in bed, wraps his arms around him, while Lucas cries himself to sleep.

When he wakes up and the sun has set, the room is all darkness. Ten's body is still at his side. Lucas feels a weirdness wash over him. His face is swollen from crying. He sniffles.

Ten moves, turning to face him.

"Lulu."

"Yeah" Lucas doesn't look at him. 

He can hear Ten's labored breathing. 

Lucas just wants to get up. So he does.

"I'm gonna go" he announces.

"Lucas…"

"It's fine. I just need some time."

With that, Lucas leaves.

And time he has. Turns out avoiding Ten isn't that hard in a house full of people, now with two new pets: Louis and Bella. And because the animals have to stay separate for a while, and Lucas likes Bella best and Ten likes Louis best, they don't have to interact. Having a cute puppy to play and lay around with is certainly helping Lucas not think about Ten. 

Except during the night. And his usual wank in the shower. Thinking about Ten moaning did a hell of a lot more than porn for him now.

But Lucas ignored that.

It still surprises him, how attached he got so quickly to the idea of the two of them together. He wonders when it really started. It was probably way before the night at the hotel. Maybe even before the SuperM tour. Ten always held a special place in his heart, since they became friends. Ten was his babe.

Was.

Maybe Lucas is just too emotionally immature and can't separate infatuation and desire from love. Guess he will never know now.

It is the day after the NCT 127 concert that they come to visit the WayV dorm to meet the pets. Lucas is lounging on the sofa, with Bella napping on his belly when everyone gets around them doing all sorts of "aw" noises, taking their phones out to snap a pic.

"She really likes you" points out Jungwoo, beaming. 

"Yes. She's my little girl" says Lucas.

Ten comes into the living room with Louis in his arms and some of them shift towards him. Taeyong is rubbing the kitten's head and Lucas is staring at the scene. Then he looks at Ten and realizes he's looking back at him. They both shut the contact immediately. 

Resolute in ignoring Ten, Lucas turns back to Bella and engages himself in a conversation with Jungwoo, who he hasn't seen or talked to in a while. Back in NCT U people teased them about being a couple all the time because they got along so well.

So soon enough both are laughing. Bella and Louis are playing on the floor. And Jungwoo is sitting next to Lucas on the couch, space spread thin so Jungwoo has one leg on top of Lucas'. Someone decided to break out some beers and soju, and it feels like a party.

"Refill?" asks Lucas.

"Sure!" Jungwoo answers.

They both get up and go to the kitchen. Lucas cracks open their bottles.

"I have a question" declares Jungwoo. 

"Anything" smiles Lucas.

"What's up with Ten?"

Lucas takes a sip from his drink. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is he won't stop staring at us."

Lucas smirks and pushes Jungwoo's bangs out of his forehead. "I like you with black hair."

"Way to divert the conversation" laughs Jungwoo.

Someone clears their throat loudly.

Ten is standing at the door of the kitchen, arms crossed, unamused face. He is staring at Lucas.

Jungwoo looks from one to the other. "I'm gonna go." He squeezes himself out and disappears.

"What?" Lucas breaks the silence. 

"Seriously, Lucas?" Ten has an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know what you mean."

"After everything that happened..."

"You mean me pouring my heart out for you and begging you to take me while I cried like a child, only for you to reject me?" Lucas spits out.

"It was not like that."

"I must be misremembering then, because I think that's exactly what happened" Lucas points out. 

That seems to shut Ten up. Lucas takes his drink and finishes it in a couple gulps.

"You have no fucking right to do this" Lucas whispers. "I wanted you. You said no. What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I don't fucking know, okay?" Ten’s voice is cracking. "Seeing you with Jungwoo really messed me up."

"So you just want me when I'm paying attention to someone else? I guess you are really missing when I worshiped the ground you walked upon." Lucas crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not it" Ten shakes his head, eyes watery. "I miss  _ you _ ."

"Fuck you."

Ten’s eyes widen.

"Fuck this" Lucas leaves the kitchen.

He doesn't see Ten for the rest of the night. He tries to have fun and dance and party and drink. He forces a smile on his face. He gets overly drunk and passes out on his bed alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(
> 
> you can shout at me if you are still there XD
> 
> if you are here i love you tho  
> and because i love you, here's a quote from next chapter:  
> 
> 
> _"Lucas: we need to talk. can you meet me later at the hotel? room 1503."_
> 
>   
> would you go meet lucas or not?
> 
> xoxo! ♥♥♥  
> twt: mizmelodrama


	6. An Undying Truth

Days pass. Lucas works, works out, starts from the beginning the Netflix series he used to watch with Ten, he does lives, he hangs out with bandmates and Jungwoo. He doesn't look at or acknowledges Ten when he is around, unless he has to be polite in front of a camera. He knows it's a problem, that the situation is unsustainable. Because soon enough everyone starts noticing something is wrong even though they won't mention it.

It's no surprise when one morning Kun does the leader's job and asks him if something happened. 

"Yeah" Lucas confesses. "But I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sure it will resolve on its own."

"Okay, but if you need to talk, or a mediator, please don't hesitate to look for me okay? I just want to make sure everyone is alright."

What surprises Lucas is when Taeyong comes talk to him after a SuperM meeting. They grab some coffee after at a break room.

"Ten is not well, Lucas" he goes straight to the point. "I've never seen him like this."

"Funny because what I recall is him breaking my heart" Lucas is unphased.

"You are not getting it, are you?" Taeyong shakes his head. "He's heartbroken too."

Lucas doesn't know what to say to this.

"And this problem between you two, it's all my fucking fault."

"How so?"

"Even though no one meant to, me and Baekhyun really hurt him. I keep thinking, if Taemin didn't work his magic, what could have happened. Would we even still be friends?" Taeyong is looking into the distance. "Or maybe I'd develop feelings for him too and we'd be together. I mean, I was a bit jealous of you two for a while."

"You were?"

"Yeah. But then that day happened and it just dawned on me how stupid it all was and that our friendship was above everything. And the same thing happened for Ten too."

"And now you and Baekhyun-hyung…"

Taeyong smiles and shrugs at this.

"Sometimes. No strings attached. It's not like we have the time, you know."

Lucas nods.

"But you and Ten are different."

"How so."

"Because I've known you for years. A lot of idols just fuck around on the low and you guys don’t. You don't do casual. I can tell you are head over heels for each other."

Lucas feels his face get hot from this so he hides behind his cup.

"I can also tell you are both struggling. You look nice in front of the camera but when its off, you collapse. It's bad for work because it's bad for you."

Lucas sighs. "I don't know how to fix this, hyung. Ten literally rejected me on my knees for him. It's hard to come back from that humiliation."

"Well, what do you feel? Do you still like him?"

Lucas ponders. But he already knows the answer.

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters."

Lucas has trouble sleeping, going over his talk with Taeyong. He thinks about what he said, about what would have happened if Taemin hadn't worked his magic. How would Ten and Taeyong's relationship have turned out? How would Lucas factor into it? That night, Lucas dreams of a world where Ten and Taeyong are dating and he wakes up with a startle, unable to go back to sleep. 

The next days are a nervous blur for him. He can't focus on anything for more than two seconds. 

"I don't know what to do, man" Lucas is spread on Jungwoo's bed, rubbing his forehead. 

"Luckily for you, I have the perfect solution" says Jungwoo. He gets up from his chair and opens a drawer, picks up two things and places it on Lucas' chest. "Fuck his brains out."

"What?!" Lucas sees lube and condoms.

"It's so simple. I'm a genius. You should be grateful that you have me as your confidant."

"I was thinking you'd say something like talk to him."

"Talking is overrated, Lucas. Make him forget all his troubles with your monster dick" says Jungwoo. 

"Hey, what the fuck?"

"It's a compliment, you silly. Let him fall onto your dick and things will fall into place "

"When did you become so nasty. And also when did you start using these?" Lucas eyes it curiously. 

"That's a story for another time. And oh, find your own" he snatches the lube and condoms back. 

Maybe Jungwoo is right. Maybe talking isn't the answer. Anyhow, that gave Lucas the push he needed to book a hotel room near the dorms and buy the things they might use, just in case Jungwoo is right.

_Lucas: we need to talk. can you meet me later at the hotel? room 1503._

Lucas can't believe he actually sends it. 

Waiting for the answer is like having a piranha gnawing on his guts. 

But soon enough, Ten surprises him.

_Ten: i’ll be there._

Relief for a second and then back to pacing around, waiting for him to show up. Lucas decides to take a shower to relax and rub one off, and it kinda helps take the edge off.

He's sitting by the window when someone knocks. Lucas rushes to the door and it's Ten on the other side, wearing a mask and a hat, barely visible. Lucas steps aside and he gets in. 

Ten takes off his shoes and socks, then proceeds to drop his things on the table. His hair is wet from a shower.

"Where were you?" Lucas tries to break the silence casually.

"Dance practice with Xiaojun. I'm choreographing something for him."

Ten leans against the table and Lucas sits on the bed. Awkward silence ensues. They don't look at each other. Lucas thinks about the lube and the condoms in the nightstand and feels like an idiot. He is gonna strangle Jungwoo.

"You said you wanted to talk" says Ten. 

"Yes."

"So talk."

Lucas is in deep shit.

"We need to fix this" he blurts out. He feels Ten looking at him but doesn't wanna raise his eyes. "We can't keep hating each other."

Pause.

"You are right. For the good of the groups, our bandmates, our fans" Ten is very stern. "We have to move on and forgive each other."

A sting in Lucas' chest. Is that what he wants? To move on from Ten? That doesn't sound right. 

"Yes. Forgive each other" he echoes. 

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did" says Ten. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry for the things I said and for ignoring you."

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

"Don't apologize for that."

Lucas finally looks at Ten. He is serious. Sad. Lucas feels a hurricane in his chest start to form.

"I'm sorry I'm an asshole" Lucas chokes out. His eyes are suddenly burning with tears. 

"You are not" Ten walks towards him, places his hands on Lucas' hair, kisses the top of his head.

"I'm sorry" repeats Lucas, unable to keep his voice steady through his crying. 

He slides his arms around Ten's waist and holds on tight. Ten strokes his head soothingly. 

"I am the one that should be sorry. I hurt you" says Ten, and his voice is watery. He sniffles.

Lucas only presses himself closer against Ten's chest, wetting his t-shirt with his tears. 

Then Ten pulls away to sit on his lap.

"Ten?" Lucas is confused.

They are both with tear streaked faces, staring at each other. Ten rests his forehead against Lucas'.

Ten kisses his cheek, then nuzzles his way to his neck. Lucas gasps, hands flying to Ten's hips. He doesn't understand what is happening. Didn't Ten just say they should move on and be friends?

So Lucas gets up, taking Ten off his lap and moving away from him. Lucas stares at him unbelieving, hand over the place where Ten kissed him.

"Ten, stop playing with me" he begs. 

Ten breaks out into a sob, covering his face. He's shaking all over and Lucas wants to comfort him, but at the same is scared of what might happen if he gets close. 

"Please, Lucas" he hears Ten's muffled pleading. 

Lucas' heart is hammering in his chest.

"I can't do this. I can't move on. I tried. I need you" Ten cries out.

It doesn't take a second thought for Lucas to stride over there and take Ten's face in his hands and kiss him. The moment he heard Ten needed him, nothing else mattered. 

The kiss is salty from tears and rough from longing. It feels like that first night together at the hotel happened an eternity ago. Lucas licks and bites, unable to hold himself back, and Ten is whimpering under his touch. Lucas picks Ten up by the thighs, lifts him up, and Ten wraps his legs around Lucas.

Gently and never stopping the kiss, Lucas manages to lie Ten down on the bed. Ten's body feels so small against his and so light, almost fragile. He wants to handle it well, worship it like it deserves. 

Lucas sits back on his haunches and takes off his shirt. Ten is panting and they won't stop looking at each other. Lucas then takes Ten's shirt, pants and underwear. Before going back down, he kisses Ten's inner thighs, making him squirm. 

Lucas interlaces their hands and stretches their arms above Ten's head. He lays on top of Ten and rolls his hips, making him moan. Lucas thinks he really missed that sound. They kiss some more and Ten bites his lower lip. He also missed that.

Lucas starts kissing Ten's neck, fully able to hear his moans now. With one hand, he keeps holding Ten's wrists, and the other travels all the way down to Ten's cock, hard and wet with precome. He fists it a couple times, then he coats his fingers and takes them to his ass. 

Lucas is gauging Ten's reaction, scanning at his face attentively. Ten looks to be in a suspended state, head thrown back, mouth parted and eyes closed. Lucas is scared this might be bad when Ten whispers.

"Don't stop."

So Lucas obeys, because making Ten feel good is making him feel good. He slides his finger over Ten's hole and that causes a reaction out of him, like a jolt of lightning passed through. Lucas kisses him, while massaging circles against the tight muscle.

When he feels the resistance diminish, Lucas tentatively pushes his middle finger in. Ten hums into the kiss and Lucas lets it sit there, stretching him nice and easy. 

"Keep going" Ten says and there is urgency in his voice. That makes a bright warm light glow on Lucas' chest. He feels like his senses are heightened somehow, aware of every reaction of his partner.

Lucas realizes he didn't get the lube and condom so he moves over to the nightstand. Ten whines at the loss of contact, so when Lucas is back he kisses his temple, soothing him.

He coats his fingers with plenty lube and goes back to it.

"Give me two" says Ten, as Lucas is about to slide his middle finger in again.

"Are you sure?"

Ten nods emphatically, running his fingers through Lucas' hair.

"I like the burn."

Lucas obeys. It might seem like Lucas is in charge but he is far from being in control. He finds he is okay with that, with Ten's pleasure guiding his every action.

Ten moans some more.

Lucas starts sliding them in and out, stretching him slowly, at the same time watching Ten's face, who’s completely blissed out. Lucas peppers some kisses alongside Ten's jawline.

"Another."

Lucas obeys. Ten clearly knows what his body can take. He whimpers as the third finger goes in. He also starts angling himself into it, and Lucas suspects what Ten is doing so he helps him out, curving his fingers inside him, searching for that spot.

Ten lets out a different type of moan and Lucas knows he found it. So he starts rubbing into it as Ten wriggles underneath his touch. He keeps going until it becomes too much.

"Fuck me" breathes out Ten. "I need you."

Lucas reaches for the wrapper and tears it with his teeth. He takes off his sweatpants and rolls the condom on, while Ten puts one pillow under his hips. Lucas coats himself with a generous amount of lube and lays between Ten's legs, holding the base of his cock, angling himself. 

Like everything else about him, Lucas is not small, so he is worried about it not going in. He carefully touches the entrance and looks at Ten, who wraps his legs around him and digs his heels into the small of his back. So Lucas pushes the entire head in and he has to bury his face on Ten's chest because it's so good and so tight he might pass out. Ten runs his fingers through Lucas' hair again, soothing him.

"Come on, baby" Ten whispers. "Fuck me."

And the way he says it, the sultry voice, is all Lucas needs to start moving again. He keeps pushing in, both of them hissing at the contact for different reasons. When he is all he way in, he stops a bit, kisses Ten, waiting for his body to get used to the stretch. Then he looks into Ten's eyes.

"I need you too."

And with that, he starts fucking him, fucking someone for the first time, and it couldn't be more perfect, because it's Ten and he realizes that he loves him.

He goes slowly at first, kissing him, feeling their bodies mesh together so well, digging his fingers into Ten's hips. Before he realizes he is picking up the pace and Ten is moaning, angling himself under him, trying to find that perfect position. When he half screams Lucas knows that's it, so he starts hammering into it, as Ten throws his head back, running his nails on Lucas' back. 

"Oh my God" Ten sobs and Lucas can see tears rolling from his shut eyes.

Lucas slows down, afraid he might have hurt him.

"No-no-no, don't stop, please don't stop" Ten cries out.

So Lucas keeps going, his own pleasure coming to a boil. Ten has reached a new level of loud when Lucas feels something hot paint his chest and he realizes Ten is cumming. That tips Lucas over, and he is riding his orgasm while he watches Ten's blissful tear-covered face.

Lucas collapses on top of Ten, burying his face on the crook of his neck. They stay like that for a while, then Lucas lifts up his head to look at his lover. Ten's eyes are still closed. Lucas deposits slow kisses all over his face and Ten smiles, opens lidded eyes to look at him. Lucas smiles back. He wants to say he loves him but he knows it's too soon.

"Let me clean you up" he says instead.

"Okay."

Lucas gets up carefully and goes to the bathroom, where he discards the condom and wets a towel with warm water. He goes back to Ten and cleans him, then cleans himself. He leaves the towel back at the bathroom and gets in bed under the covers with Ten.

They cuddle. Ten has his head on Lucas' chest, who is tracing fingers on Ten's skin.

"I don't wanna go back to the dorms" says Lucas.

"Let's not" complies Ten. "We can stay here and order room service and have more sex."

Lucas laughs.

"Did you like it?" he asks.

"Are you joking?" Ten turns to face him, resting his chin on Lucas. "Are you deaf?"

Lucas hides behind one hand while they burst into laughter. 

"I mean, comparing to other times, was it good enough?" Lucas explains. "Because even though I read up on it, I had no practice…"

"What other times" Ten says and Lucas realizes this is not a question.

"You… hadn't?"

"No, I had never" Ten raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think I had previous experience?"

"Well, you are older and… everything else. Beautiful. Confident. You knew what you wanted."

"I have a vibrator" Ten giggles.

"Well, that explains it."

"What about you? You are hot."

"Well I've kissed people back in high school. Some girls. I even got to touch boobs once."

"Was that exciting?" grins Ten.

"For fifteen year old me, yes. Now it pales in comparison. I think I'm whipped" he pulls Ten closer for a kiss. 

"No trainee kisses?" Ten asks.

"No. No one caught my eye. Except maybe…"

"Jungwoo?" Ten has an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up. I was gonna say you, you silly." Lucas laughs. "Are you jealous? There is nothing to be jealous of. Me and Jungwoo were and are just friends. It's actually his fault we are even here."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was freaking out about us and he told me to fuck your brains out. I guess it worked."

Ten makes a face, pauses.

"I guess it did."

Lucas kisses his cheek.

"My babe."

Ten giggles. Then they fall silent again.

“I don’t wanna tell anyone about this” says Ten.

“Okay” Lucas agrees.

“At least not now. It’s too much… pressure”

“Yeah.”

“We should take it slow, right?” Ten interlaces their hands together.

Lucas nods and kisses Ten’s temple. Then he goes to his cheekbone, earlobe, neck.

“I can get used to this” Ten exhales.

“I hope you do” Lucas whispers. “Because I don’t plan on stopping any time soon.”

Lucas turns them around, getting on top on Ten, who lets out a surprised laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and the comments! they really motivate me
> 
> i've been feeling under the weather these last couple days and almost didn't have the strength to update, but i didn't wanna leave you guys waiting too long :)
> 
> ♥


	7. A Silent Confession

Everything goes back to... normal.

Well, as normal as it can be. Their bandmates notice Lucas and Ten aren’t fighting anymore, and they are relieved even if they don’t know what was the cause in the first place. Thankfully no one asks about the night the couple didn’t sleep at the dorms. The skinship is back to normal levels as well, maybe a little more reserved and careful. Lucas and Ten realize quickly that they don’t usually have the time or privacy or space to do more than sneak a couple kisses. It helps that Hendery is usually in the living room with the others or at Yangyang’s room, so Lucas and Ten can cuddle up or nap together. The only people that know about them are Jungwoo and Taeyong.

Lucas finds out that he is okay with the pace of their relationship, even if it means less physical contact than he’d like. Because he wants Ten,  _ a lot _ . Lucas doesn’t tell him, but he keeps looking up stuff online for when they can finally have some time alone.

“Are you embarrassed by it?” 

“I’m not!” laughs Ten.

“Then, show me.” 

“Argh! You are so persistent” Ten huffs. He gets up and locks the door of his room. “Just a quick look.”

Ten moves to his dresser and pulls out a satchel, taking out a purple vibrator.

“Wow, that’s pretty” Lucas is surprised by the daintiness of it. “Can I hold it?”

Ten gives it to him. It’s curved at the tip and there a couple of buttons on the base. Lucas clicks one, and it starts vibrating lightly. Ten giggles at that scene.

“Okay, enough, give it back to me” Ten asks.

Lucas hands it over and Ten puts it away. Sitting on the edge the bed, Lucas pulls Ten close to him, hands circling his tiny waist under his shirt. He can’t get over how small and delicate Ten seems under his touch. Ten settles between his legs and Lucas looks up at him. 

“Hi” Lucas whispers.

“Hi.”

Ten leans down to kiss Lucas. It’s a gentle peck. Then another. Then Ten is deepening the kiss, pulling Lucas' head back by his hair, licking inside his mouth. Lucas feels a jolt of electricity go through his entire body, blood rushing to his groin almost immediately. He cups Ten’s ass and pulls him close. Both of them groan.

“God, I miss this” confesses Lucas.

“I know” whines Ten.

They keep kissing and Ten straddles Lucas, grinding light and slowly against him, running his nails against Lucas’ back. They let little moans escape through their kisses, mindful of the noise. 

Ten bites Lucas’ earlobe, confessing in a whisper “I need you.”

Lucas shudders, lightheaded and damn horny by now. 

The doorknob turns. 

Lucas and Ten immediately jump apart, Lucas rests against the headboard and puts a pillow on top of his erection. Ten is lucky his shirt is long enough to cover his. He opens the door. It’s Hendery. Of course. That’s his room too. He has a weird look on his face.

“Hi?” he says.

“Accidentally locked the door” says Ten, going to sit by Lucas. “We were going to watch something and it was too noisy outside.”

Lucas wonders if that seems believable at all. 

Hendery looks puzzled for a moment, but then is back to his normal face.

“I just need to pick up something” he proceeds to roam around his stuff.

On his way out, Hendery closes the door. Lucas and Ten both let out a sigh of relief. Then Lucas starts laughing. 

“Stop!” Ten says, but he is laughing with him. “Oh my God, do you think he noticed something?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“Shit, Lucas. We are so screwed. I miss you.”

“I know, babe. I miss you too.”

“It’s like we are horny teenagers.”

The lay sideways and look at each other.

“We are” Lucas answers, thumbing Ten’s lip softly.

Ten’s mouth parts open, and he proceeds to wrap Lucas’ finger around his tongue and suck on it. 

“Shit” hisses Lucas. “This reminds me of our first kiss.”

Ten eyes are filled with mirth behind his blond bangs.

“You are such a tease” Lucas whispers. 

Lucas pushes Ten against the bed, biting his earlobe, straddling one of his thighs, letting his hand slip from Ten’s mouth to his neck, just caressing. With the other hand Lucas takes Ten’s wrists and pins them above his head. That brings out a sharp exhale out of Ten’s lips, lidded eyes staring at Lucas.

“You like that?” Lucas asks.

“Yes” Ten whispers.

Lucas smirks.

“Good. I wish I could tie you up.”

Ten breathes hard at this, desire showing in his blown out pupils. 

“Do it.”

The door opens up. Lucas sits on his heels. It’s Hendery again and this time it’s obvious he finds the scene extremely weird, just by the look on his face. Lucas realizes a little too late he kept his hand on Ten’s neck.

Ten picks up one of his pillows and hits Lucas, like they were just rolling around fighting. Lucas raises his arms to defend from the blow.

“Ouch” he says.

Ten’s giggling, like nothing sexual had just happened a couple seconds ago.

“I just… forgot something” Hendery is still recovering, probably processing all the scenes burned in his retina.

Ten ignores him, keeps striking the pillow on Lucas until he rolls off the bed. Hendery shoots one last look at them, like they are completely insane, and leaves.

“Fuck” mutters Ten, falling face down on the mattress. “We are screwed.”

Next day, WayV has a photoshoot. While Ten and Lucas both wait for their turns in front of the camera, they stand to the side and conspire with hushed voices.

“We have to tell him” Ten reaches the conclusion.

“Are you sure?”

“We got no choice. Damage control. Fast. Hard. Keep it from spreading.”

“Yeah, you are probably right.”

“He is bound to catch us eventually, being my roommate. We should get ahead of it, control the narrative, ask him to keep the secret.”

“Great plan. Yeah. When are we doing it?”

“After this. We kidnap him and bribe him with smoothies.”

“Perfect.”

And so they do. Ten hooks his arm around Hendery right as they are about to enter the dorms.

“Hey, Hendery, you wanna grab a smoothie?”

“Uh…”

“I’ll pay” smiles Ten.

“Sure...?”

“Come on!”

They stroll to the familiar place making chit chat. Lucas is right behind them, like a cop tailing someone.

When they get there, Hendery finally realizes he’s been ambushed by the two. He makes a weird face at Lucas, then looks away.

Ten places a drink in Hendery’s hand with a smile.

Hendery is sitting across from them, looking from one to the other, slurping on his vanilla raspberry smoothie.

“So…” says Hendery.

“So” deadpans Lucas.

“So!” Ten smiles. 

“What’s up, guys?” Hendery asks, uncertain.

Lucas and Ten look at each other, then back at Hendery.

“Can you keep a secret?” asks Ten, very serious.

“Is this about last night? Because I didn’t mention it with anyone.”

“Great” says Lucas. “That’s exactly what we wanted to talk about.”

“I mean, what you guys do is not really my business…”

“You are right” agrees Ten. “But we also want you to know that...”

“We are seeing each other” completes Lucas.

“Oh” Hendery says and it's not the reaction Lucas was expecting. “Like… a couple?”

“Yes” answers Ten. “But it’s recent and we are taking it slow.”

“And we don’t really wanna tell the rest of the group this early” says Lucas.

“But you are my roommate and we figured you were bound to see us-”

“Doing it?”

“No!” Ten and Lucas exclaims.

Hendery is laughing, biting his straw.

“Just cuddling, kissing. Nothing much" finishes Ten.

“It’s okay, guys. Just tell me when you need the room” Hendery says. “I’m a bit surprised but… I’m happy for you.”

So that night, after dinner, Hendery disappears into Yangyang’s room.

“Should we lock the door?” Ten ponders.

“Do it. Lock it” Lucas shoots him a look. “Just in case someone else decides to wonder in.”

Ten locks it and proceeds to lay down beside Lucas. Ten sighs with relief. 

“Cuddle me” asks Ten, so they spoon. 

After the long day and another long day coming tomorrow, they end up falling asleep. 

Telling Hendery makes things a little easier in their daily lives. He turns into a great ally in the house, covering up for them. Lucas tries not to make a habit out of sleeping in Ten’s bed, even though he almost always falls asleep there and has to wake up and drag his feet to his empty and cold mattress, away from Ten’s soft and petite figure.

A couple of busy days has Lucas and Ten barely seeing each other. When Ten gets back from the company lot after doing a live, Lucas is waiting for him on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

“Hey, babe” smiles Lucas.

Ten beams, surprised. He locks the door on the way in. Then he rushes to bed and straddles Lucas, running his fingers through his hair. Lucas grabs Ten by the hips.

“Hi” whispers Ten.

“Hi. I missed you” says Lucas.

“I missed you too.”

And Ten is kissing him, parting his lips, wanting to deepen it as soon as possible. Lucas lets Ten’s tongue inside his mouth, letting him take control. He palms Ten’s ass, pulling their bodies closer. Ten is biting him, the kissing his jawline, neck, earlobe. Lucas grunts, he can already feel his cock twitching. They need this, it’s been so long, and it shows in their desperate touches.

Ten moves his hands to take Lucas’ shirt off and throws it across the room. He positions himself between Lucas’ legs and starts pulling down his sweatpants til his thighs.

“Babe” smiles Lucas. “What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna suck you off” Ten answers matter-of-factly.

Lucas is surprised by this. Ten lays between his legs, kisses his hip bones, his underbelly. Lucas parts his mouth in a sigh, caresses Ten’s head gently.

“Okay” he answers.

Ten grabs Lucas’ cock over the underwear, gives it a little squeeze, and Lucas hisses. Ten stares at him from behind his blond bangs, watching his reaction. Then he takes the shaft in his hand. Ten wets his lips and sticks his tongue out giving it a lick. Lucas puts a knuckle in his mouth and bites down, trying not to make noises. Ten starts mouthing the underside, coating it in warm wetness. 

Lucas is squirming, doesn't believe the lewd sight in front of him, Ten licking his length, with a fist tight around his cock. Ten checks up on him from time to time, with those twinkling cat eyes. Lucas throws his head back, taking a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. 

Ten starts taking Lucas' cock into his mouth slowly and Lucas covers his face with his two hands, moaning into them. They can't afford to make sounds, but it's hard.

Lucas gets up again to see Ten working his cock, managing to get half of it in, which is a lot. He thinks he might pass out looking at Ten blow him. Ten starts taking him deeper and Lucas' feels the head hit the back of Ten's throat. He chokes and Lucas caresses his hair.

"Slow down, babe" Lucas whispers gently.

"It's fine" Ten says, his voice scratchy. His eyes are watering.

He goes back in, as far as he can, and continues bobbing his head up and down moving his fist in sync.

It doesn't take long for Lucas to become a panting mess. He wants to thrust into Ten's mouth so bad but he also likes the feeling of wielding control. So he puts one hand over his mouth and clenches the sheets with the other.

"Babe, stop, I'm gonna-"

But Ten doesn't stop. So Lucas lets go. And his mind goes completely blank, he feels nothing but the explosion of pleasure jolting in his body, his cum filling Ten's mouth. He is clamping his lips so hard it hurts but he doesn't realizes it until after coming down from his high.

Ten tucks Lucas inside his underwear and moves up to deposit languid kisses on his lips. Lucas holds Ten tight against his body.

"You're the best."

"You deserve it" whispers Ten at his ear.

They stay like that for a while, Lucas getting his bearings, Ten taking care of him with sweet soft kisses.

Then, with a hand around his waist, Lucas flips Ten over and gets on top of him. Ten yelps in surprise.

"Your turn" he announces. 

"Baby, you don't have to."

Lucas rests their foreheads together. 

"I want to. I wanna taste you."

Ten smirks.

"Okay?" Lucas asks for permission.

"Okay" Ten nods.

Lucas kisses Ten. He has a bitter taste on his tongue but Lucas doesn't care. When he tears the first moan out of Ten, Lucas stops to lift Ten's shirt all the way to his wrists, then ties them, pinning Ten's bound hands above his head. 

"Yeah?" Lucas whispers.

"Yes" sighs Ten.

Lucas starts mouthing down his chest, nipples, making Ten shiver under his touch. Lucas starts pulling Ten's pants down, cupping his ass, kissing his belly. Ten is whimpering softly, sweetly. His body feels so good in Lucas' hands. 

Lucas sits on his heels and takes the rest of Ten's clothes off. Ten's already flushed, breathing hard, leaking precome. Lucas kisses down Ten's inner thigh, fisting his cock, alleviating some of the pressure he might be feeling. Ten moans. Lucas deposits a kiss on the head of Ten's cock and gauges his reaction. Ten is staring with lidded eyes, mouth parted. He is a vision of honey skin and blond hair, one that Lucas has missed dearly. 

Lucas takes Ten in his mouth gently. He licks and sucks the head, making Ten squirm. He keeps going down, taking more and more in, until it hits the back of his throat. It's not uncomfortable, but he stops and comes back out. Ten closed his eyes, his expression makes it seems like he is in another dimension. So Lucas keeps going, keeps sucking, licking the underside as well. Ten is moaning through his bit lower lip, trying to keep it down, but his noises only grow.

"Lucas…" Ten pants in a warning.

Ten throws his head back, face contorted in a silent scream, and Lucas can feel the warm cum shooting into his mouth. He swallows the bitterness without thinking twice. Lucas gets off Ten and kisses his way up the trembling body. Then he unties the shirt around Ten's wrists, starts massaging them. Ten still looks passed out, so Lucas cradles him in his arms, nuzzling the top of his head, smelling the faint vanilla and coconut from his hair. He pulls the covers over them.

"I love you" he mouths, no sound coming out.

They let themselves fall into a quick nap, and wake up by Hendery letting them know it's dinner time.

Next morning, in the kitchen, Ten and Lucas have some time to kill before their respective appointments. Some other bandmates are around, so Lucas keeps his voice down.

“Babe, I wanna talk to you” he says, while Ten pours himself a cup of coffee.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do you wanna go outside?” Lucas points with his head.

Ten looks around the living area.

“Yeah” he nods.

Lucas sits on the garden chair of the terrace with his legs crossed and Ten sits in front of him. There is soft sunlight bathing them, cozy and warm. They both have their hoodies pulled all the way up to their heads.

“What’s up?” Ten wonders and takes a sip of his coffee.

Lucas smiles and puts one hand on Ten’s knee, caressing it.

“So, last night.”

“What about it?” Ten smirks behind his cup.

“It was nice” Lucas’ smile grows.

“I know. I was there” Ten is intrigued now.

Lucas moves his hand to Ten’s free wrist, taking it, rolling it over, examining it.

“What?” now Ten sounds worried.

“I tied you up” Lucas whispers, just to make sure no one could hear them, even though no one is around.

“I liked it” Ten whispers back.

“I’m glad. I wanna do it again.” 

They stare at each other and Lucas forgets how to breath. He wants to lean in and kiss Ten, but then gets his bearings and train of thought back.

“But I wanna be safe” Lucas says. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you” Ten says and Lucas can tell by his face that he is dead serious.

That stirs something in Lucas chest, a glowing ember of an emotion he can’t describe. He takes Ten’s hand to his lips and kisses its palm, then his pulse point.

“You have to tell me, if you ever feel uncomfortable with anything, if you are ever unsure, that you wanna stop, okay?” Lucas asks, bending closer to Ten, holding his hand tightly.

“I know” Ten smiles, squeezing their fingers together. “I feel safe in your hands.”

Lucas giggles, but he actually wants to cry at that statement.

“I’m honored. I don’t know what I did to deserve that. To deserve you.”

Ten gives him a delighted smile.

“Probably all the years that we’ve known each other. That I’ve had you by my side during all the moments, good or bad. How you’ve always helped me when I needed. You’ve always been there. You’re still here.”

Ten’s voice gets low and he presses their foreheads together. Lucas’ eyes are filling with tears, he can’t hold it back anymore. 

“If there’s anyone in this world I trust with my safety completely, it’s you, Yukhei” says Ten.

Lucas sniffles. Ten lets go of his cup and puts his thumbs over Lucas’ cheek, wiping his tears.

“Don’t cry, baby” he coos.

“Sorry” apologizes Lucas, wiping his eyes.

“Don’t be sorry” Ten kisses his temple.

_ I love you _ , Lucas thinks, but doesn’t say it, it’s too soon, they are taking it slow. But it doesn’t feel slow. It feels intense, like a hurricane, since the beginning. Like he was caught and won’t stop, won’t slow down. And he doesn’t want to get away from it. He wants Ten so bad he could break apart under its weight. 

They pull away and Lucas wipes his face on his sleeves. Ten picks up his cup and resumes drinking it. They enjoy their time in the sun until Ten’s manager arrives to take him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm pretty sure 60% of this fic is smut so... *shrugs*
> 
> if you readers think i should add any tag, let me know. i just thought it was better not to list every single thing apart from the main ones (light D/s, light bondage, shibari, subspace) bc they do A LOT OF THINGS ON THIS FIC and it would just be endless sex tags *facepalm*
> 
> i mean, i didn't really plan for the fic to come out like this, i honestly felt steered in this direction by the characters. and now i just think it fits them so well, the D/s dynamic + sexual awakening journey.
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think!  
> thanks for the comments and kudos so far ♥


	8. A Devious God

After the talk, Lucas feels relieved. Even if he and Ten don’t actually have time or space or privacy to do anything, he rests assured that when it happens they’ll both make each other comfortable and respect each other’s limits. Meanwhile, he waits. He has a lot of patience. Especially for Ten. 

Lucas is starting to realize there are few things he wouldn’t do for Ten.

They get one lucky free afternoon when the others aren’t around the house. Kun is taking Louis on a walk, Hendery and Yangyang took Bella to get shots at the vet. Xiaojun and Winwin are at SM practicing. What was meant to be a movie date in the living room quickly takes a dive when Ten starts nuzzling Lucas neck and earlobe.

“Babe…” he whispers.

Ten nibbles his skin. Lucas can feel himself getting hard in a flash. Does Ten know what he does to him? Probably. They are kissing, movie forgotten, tongues pressing, hot and wet and eager. Ten moans against his mouth. Lucas lays him on the couch and kisses the curve of his neck, grips his waist tight enough to hurt. Lucas pushes his hips into Ten’s and he can feel Ten is just as hard as him.

“Bedroom” pants Ten and Lucas obeys.

Lucas gets up and Ten jumps in his lap, wrapping his legs around him. Lucas takes them to Ten’s room basically blind, as Ten mouths his neck, ear, jawline, lips. When they get there, Ten gets down to lock the door, then he fists Lucas’ shirt and pushes him against the dresser. Ten kisses him some more, biting down his lower lip. Lucas is already in heaven, when Ten grab his cock over the clothes and presses on it. Lucas grunts and Ten smiles.

Lucas wonders how can someone look so devious and angelic at the same time.

Ten basically rips Lucas’ shirt out and kneels down in front of him. Lucas is panting as he watches Ten take his cock into his mouth. Lucas throws his head back. 

“Watch” says Ten.

Lucas obeys. Ten starts mouthing his dick hungrily, playing with his balls a bit. He takes Lucas’ wrist and guides his hand to his hair, so Lucas interlaces his fingers into the blond strands. Ten takes his length until it reaches the back of his throat, but he keeps pushing in. Lucas gasps at the fluttering around his cock’s head. Ten chokes, blinks tears and relaxes.

“Babe” Lucas says.

Ten comes back out, gasps for air. He looks up at Lucas.

“I’m fine” he says. Ten guides Lucas' wandering hand into his hair as well. “Fuck my mouth.”

“Shit” Lucas is delirious.

What did Ten say?

“Are you sure?” Lucas clears his head to confirm.

“Do it” Ten says, looking at him with those cat eyes and Lucas understands.

So he gently holds Ten’s head in his hands, caressing, running a thumb over his lip. Then he fists Ten’s hair with one hand and guides his cock into his mouth with the other. Ten flutters his eyes closed, blissed out. Slowly but surely, Lucas starts to fuck into his mouth, and it’s so different from the first time when he relinquished control and let himself go under Ten’s touch, when he trusted Ten to give Lucas what he wanted.

Now Lucas has control, but only because Ten relinquished it to him. So both can have this pleasure. It makes Lucas sharpen. Instead of letting go, he feels completely aware of everything that happens, every movement and twitch and gasp from Ten.

Lucas fists Ten's hair.

“Breathe in for me, babe” he asks and Ten obeys, taking a lung full of air. 

Then Lucas starts pushing his cock in, knowing how far Ten can take it in his throat. Ten chokes then relaxes and Lucas holds him there for a couple seconds. He takes it out, Ten coughs, tear streaked face, lips red and swollen.

“You take me in so good” smiles Lucas, thumbing Ten’s temple.

“I know” whispers Ten with a hoarse voice. He looks like a beautiful mess. An angel or a devil. Lucas still doesn’t know.

Lucas is already about to explode, so he guides his cock into Ten’s mouth again, who stares at him, eyes glazed over, shining with mirth. Lucas starts moving, not too slow, not to fast, he doesn’t need to hammer into Ten to get there. He can feel Ten humming around his girth, like he is enjoying it and it pushes Lucas closer and closer. 

“I’m gonna pull out, okay?” he manages to say with a trembling voice.

Ten’s hands grip Lucas’ hips once and let go.

A couple more seconds and Lucas is coming, he takes out his dick out of Ten’s mouth, painting his cheeks, lips and chin white. Ten just stays blissfully still, closed eyes, lips open, while Lucas rides his pleasure.

“Oh my God” Lucas pants out at last, feeling completely drained out. He realizes his hands and legs are shaking. He is glad he can support himself on the dresser.

Ten opens his eyes and smiles at him. His face is covered in cum and tears and spit, but somehow he still looks photoshoot ready. 

Ten will be his cause of death one day.

Lucas smiles back at him. Ten gets up from his knees with Lucas’ help and takes some tissues to wipe his face. 

“I need to lay down” Lucas says, wobbling to the bed.

“Let me wash my face and I will be right back” Ten announces.

Lucas throws his arm over his eyes, finally calming his breath. A couple minutes later he feels Ten’s body snuggle against his. He hugs Ten tight and kisses his temple.

“You are… indescribable.” 

“Is that good?” Ten jokes.

“Yes” exhales Lucas loudly. He looks down at Ten. “You drive me crazy.”

“You also drive me crazy” says Ten.

Lucas kisses him, pulling Ten on top of him, cupping his ass. He can feel Ten’s erection on his stomach.

“Let me make you feel good” he whispers against Ten’s mouth.

“You did” Ten says.

“More” says Lucas pulling their bodies together, making Ten’s cock ride against him. Lucas starts kissing his jawline, sliding his hands under Ten’s shirt, caressing his back, making him bend to his touch just like he learned Ten likes. Lucas keeps mouthing his neck, bites his earlobe, taking his time, drinking in that moment. He can hear Ten’s breath becoming laboured. Lucas puts his hands inside Ten’s pants, grabbing his ass. That makes Ten mewl. Lucas smiles. 

“Take it off” Lucas asks and Ten obliges.

While Ten does that, Lucas sits up against the headboard and reaches for the lube in the bedside table. Next he adjusts a naked Ten on his lap, and resumes kissing him. 

Lucas coats his fingers with lube. He rubs them a bit, warming it up. Then he moves his hand to the middle of Ten's ass. Ten moans at the touch, arches back into his fingers. Lucas massages circles against it before sliding his middle finger in. Ten lets out a sigh he'd been holding. He is digging his nails hard into Lucas shoulder, holding on, but Lucas doesn't mind. 

Lucas starts moving his finger, and soon adds another. Ten whimpers, face burrowed in the curve of Lucas' neck. With his left hand Lucas softly massages Ten's spine from top to bottom. Lucas' goal is not to stretch him, only to make him feel good, so he takes his time, nibbling Ten's ear, setting a nice pace that keeps Ten making noises.

When he adds the third finger, Ten moans loudly. Lucas feels exhilarated. He grabs Ten's waist and adjusts them, making Ten sit upright on his fingers.

"Lucas" he cries out.

"Put your hands behind your back." Lucas voice is low and he can barely recognize himself.

Ten obeys.

Lucas holds Ten by the back of his neck. Puts their foreheads together.

"Now ride them."

Ten moans in response. His face is scrunched up in effort as he begins moving his hips, fucking Lucas' fingers, trying to find the best angle. Ten's cock is strained, wet with precome, completely untouched. The pressure must be huge but Lucas wants to drag this out as long as possible. He doesn't take his eyes off Ten as he bites his lover's lower lip, watching his every move. He doesn't want to miss a second of Ten getting off on him.

Lucas angles his fingers in the right direction and Ten jolts up, cries out harder. His moans become a constant, filling the room and Lucas gets rock hard again just from watching and hearing.

"Baby, fuck me" Ten whimpers.

His voice has gone an octave higher, he doesn't sound like his usual self. Lucas wants to so bad but he's scared someone might get home soon.

"I need you" he begs.

_ Fuck it _ , Lucas thinks. He'll fuck him until Ten comes, which won't take long, then take care of himself later.

Grabbing him by the waist, Lucas deposits Ten on the bed. In a couple of seconds, Lucas is rolling a condom on, while keeping his ears open for noises in the house and watching Ten's panting sweat covered figure. 

It's what gods must look like.

Lucas grabs Ten's hips and turns him around, lifting him on his knees. Ten's arms are still crossed behind his back like he was told to, the side of his face against the sheets. Lucas slides his cock in and both of them moan together. He starts fucking him, building up speed, looking for Ten's prostate. 

Another loud cry means he's found it. Ten is whimpering nonstop now and Lucas keeps pounding into him until he hears something outside. Immediately his left hand flies to Ten's mouth, muffling his noises, but he keeps going, same rhythm, right hand firm on Ten's hip. He's never paid so much attention to something in his life, so when he feels Ten trembling under him, he knows Ten is cuming. 

It lasts a while, then Ten stops making noises and goes completely limp. 

Lucas stops moving and pulls out. He places Ten gently on his side, away from the mess they just made, and rearranges his arms back to normal. Next, Lucas throws the condom in the bin and picks some wipes. He cleans Ten, then the sheets, as best he can.

He finally lays down and realizes Ten is coming back to himself. He lets out a couple small sobs. Lucas pulls him close, kisses his temple. He wipes the tears from Ten's face.

"I'm here" he whispers. "And I'll never leave."

Tears keeps rolling down Ten's face, lips trembling. Lucas has never seen him cry like that.

"I got you" he pulls him tighter.

Ten hides his face on Lucas' neck. While he calm downs, Lucas tries to gauge who has come home. He can definitely distinguish Yangyang's laugh so he picks up his phone from the nightstand and texts Hendery.

_ Lucas: are you home? _

_ Hendery: yeah. why? _

_ Lucas: is anyone else there? _

_ Hendery: just me, yy and bella _

_ Lucas: can you keep them from coming this way for a bit? like 30 min. _

No answer. Lucas bites his lips, looks at Ten in his arms.

_ Hendery: no problem. _

Lucas sighs in relief. He puts his phone aside and dresses Ten with the clothes he wore before. Ten is still looking out of it but he isn't crying anymore. Lucas puts their clothes back on, then picks up their towels, grabs Ten in his lap and takes him to the bathroom. 

He lets Ten sit while he turns on the shower. He undresses them and pulls Ten under the hot water with him. Lucas hugs Ten close to him, relaxing and sighing.

In a minute, Ten starts reacting, moving a bit, touching Lucas.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Mhm" Ten sighs. He sounds well. Like himself again.

"Good. Can I wash you up?"

"Please."

Lucas moves him under the water, soaking him up, then starts massaging his head with shampoo.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asks.

"Amazing" says Ten.

"Are your arms okay?

"Yeah. You know I'm flexible" he chuckles.

They rinse the shampoo.

"I was scared that I pushed you too far."

"You didn't" Ten turns to look at him. His face is serious, his eyes are back to normal. 

"You were crying."

"Try having something rubbing your prostate to see how it feels" Ten arches his eyebrow and laughs. "I do admit that it is overly intense when we do it together. I always liked it, it was just never this… powerful."

Lucas starts soaping Ten's skin while Ten puts on conditioner.

"What about after?" 

Ten pauses. 

"I don't know. It's not like we had sex that many times but… It was so good, I felt like I was on a high. Then it felt like crashing down when it was over. It just came out, I couldn't stop myself."

Ten rinses his head, while Lucas starts washing up.

"So you cried because it was good and not bad?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Just checking."

"It was a bit similar to the first time though" Ten adds. "I felt like I floating into space. It felt so good. But this time was different."

"Different how?"

"I consciously surrendered" Ten eyes Lucas, helping him shampoo his head.

Lucas smiles. "I like when you do that."

"I like that too" Ten whispers, then kisses Lucas.

Lucas hides his quick erection with his hand, but Ten notices anyway. 

"You didn't cum?"

"It's fine" Lucas rinses his hair.

"It's not fine by me" Ten insists.

"I can take care of this alone. You already did enough" Lucas bumps their foreheads together. 

"Hmmm, I don't think so" Ten's hand slides down his chest and stops by his belly. "Just a quick handjob, please."

Lucas laughs.

"You know I can't say no to you."

Ten smiles and fists Lucas' cock.

It doesn't take very long for him to cum.

They finish their shower and sneak quickly into Lucas' room, which is the closest, afraid to get caught by anyone roaming around. Lucas lends Ten some clothes, which is routine by now.

When they step out of the bedroom area, Bella comes wiggling her tail, greeting them - but especially Lucas. 

"Hello, Bella. Were you a good girl at the vet?" asks Lucas with a silly voice. 

Ten picks up their towel and takes them to the dryer after greeting Hendery and Yangyang.

"How was she?" Lucas asks Hendery.

"She was the best pup" Hendery smiles at him, a I-know-your-secret-smile.

Lucas picks Bella up and nuzzles at her when Kun comes through the door.

"Hi everyone!" 

Louis is inside his backpack that has a transparent round globe so he can look around. Kun lets him out and he stretches lazily. Ten comes back.

"Louis!" he greets and the cat waddles towards him. 

Lucas sits on one end of the sofa putting his legs up. Bella is kinda sleepy on his chest already.

"I'm gonna start dinner! Anyone wants to help?" asks Kun.

"Yangyang, let's go help him" Hendery gets up from the couch.

"But the game-"

"We can finish it later, come on" Hendery is pulling him.

Lucas wants to laugh. He looks at Ten, standing up with Louis in his arms. Ten walks to the other end of the sofa and sits, pulling his legs to meet in the middle along with Lucas'. Louis is purring, Bella is asleep. Over at the kitchen they can hear their bandmates laughing and cooking. Soon Winwin and Xiaojun get home, telling about their day.

Lucas and Ten stare at each other, a sparkle in their eyes.

Everything is in it's right place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are freaky but they are also domestic :) ahahahahahahahahahahaha
> 
> next chapter things will take a... different turn @.@ stay tuned
> 
> ♥


	9. A Wicked High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5dewQ7ojISR32NAYNHFYWC?si=uSvl7SJ8SNugl0QOqZIECg) inspired the first part of this chapter (it's also the song playing in it). if you wanna listen to it while reading it might be fun!

It seems their lucky streak continues. WayV finally finds out the exact date for the launch of their album among other things they had been working on for a long time. And they are so happy, they have to celebrate, so they order massive amounts of takeout and drinks. The small dinner celebration turns into a small party when the other units find out and join in. Suddenly the living area and kitchen are filled with people chatting, drinking, dancing, playing video games and being generally loud.

Lucas, Johnny, Mark and Taeyong are to the side laughing over something Mark said. They all have beer bottles in their hands, except for Lucas, because WayV is shooting some photos in the morning and he needs a proper night’s sleep.

They hear someone yelling and turn around to see Yuta jumping on Winwin’s back. Ten and Xiaojun are with them, all laughing.

“How much did he have to drink?” asks Lucas.

“Probably not that much” says Johnny. “It’s just Yuta being Yuta.”

“Yeah. Just Yuta being… Yuta” echoes Mark. He sounds a bit weird.

Lucas can’t help but stare at Ten, giggling with his friends. A new song kicks off and they start dancing to it. Xiaojun and Ten are mirroring each other’s movements, Yuta and Winwin have their hands clasped.

“Dude, no homo” says Johnny. “But blond Ten is a vision.”

“He is” agrees Taeyong without a second thought.

Lucas looks at him, eyes wide, biting off a laugh. He wants to play around and say “back off, he is mine”, but he can’t. He can only glance at Ten’s moving hips and be glad that he gets to have him, even if it’s just a little.

“Maybe we should join them” suggests Lucas, grabbing Mark’s shoulder and pulling him along.

“Uh, sure” he answers nervously.

“Woooo” hollers Johnny.

They approach the little dancing group, that greets them with enthusiasm. Everyone is swaying to the beat as Lucas slowly moves towards Ten’s back. Not close enough to look too suspicious, but close enough. Ten’s loose shirt has ridden down his shoulder and his bangs are swept across his face as he dances. Lucas discreetly runs a hand over Ten’s waist. 

Suddenly Ten turns around to face him. He has that look on his face. A devil. An angel. All mixed up in one. Ten starts backing away and disappears into the rooms. Lucas keeps dancing, keeping up pretense. He waits for the song to end and another to start before slipping away.

When Lucas gets into Ten’s room he is jumped.

Ten’s mouth is on his, arms around his neck. Lucas locks the door and grabs Ten by the waist hard, lifting him up. They move towards the bed in a flash, Lucas ripping out all of Ten’s clothes. Lucas deposits him on the bed and takes off his own shirt, while Ten grabs the lub and a condom from the nightstand, making what he wants a statement. Lucas smiles fondly at Ten, who giggles.

Lucas takes Ten’s wrists and slowly binds them together with his shirt. Ten bites down on his lower lip, eyes flickering with desire. Lucas deposits softs kisses on Ten’s knuckles. Then, Lucas lays Ten’s arms stretched above his head. He doesn’t have to ask Ten to keep them there. Lucas sits back on his heels and takes the lube, coating and rubbing his fingers, taking Ten’s leg and pushing it open and up. 

Ten closes his eyes and sighs when Lucas starts massaging his ass. Lucas doesn’t take long to slide his middle finger in. Ten pants lightly. Lucas caresses Ten’s inner thigh as he opens him up, adding a second finger soon. Ten is breathing hard, visibly holding back his moans. 

Lucas hovers over Ten.

“You open up so good for me, babe” Lucas whispers in his ear, making Ten gasp. Then he squeezes in another finger and Ten is throwing back his head against the pillows.

Lucas kisses Ten, sucking on his lower lip, cupping his face. Ten licks into Lucas’ mouth languidly, in a haze, while Lucas fucks into him with three fingers, stretching him up. 

“I’m ready” sighs Ten. 

Lucas sits back up and puts a pillow under Ten’s hips. He rolls a condom on as quick as he can, coats himself in lube. He can still hear the party outside going strong. Holding his cock by the base, Lucas pushes into Ten and both of them gasp. They don’t break eye contact as Lucas slowly fills him up.

When he is all the way in, Lucas takes a deep breath.

“You’re amazing” he says.

Ten just smiles and closes his eyes, lost to euphoria.

Lucas holds Ten by the hips and starts fucking him, enjoying the tightness, enjoying the view underneath him. He’s never been able to appreciate Ten’s body like this before, he doesn’t want to blink. Ten is purposely biting his lower lip to keep himself from making noises, but a couple hums still come out. Lucas wishes he could hear him scream.

Lucas lets his left hand wander over Ten’s honey skin, his ass, his belly, his chest, his nipples, his neck.

“Hmmm” Ten lets out.

“You like that?” he tentatively clutches his palm around Ten’s neck.

“Yes.”

So Lucas holds Ten still, grabbing him by the neck, not applying much pressure. Ten is trembling under his touch, under his rhythm. Watching Ten’s face, Lucas angles himself best as he can, looking for that special spot. Ten mewls. He’s got it. So he picks up the pace, watching Ten start to fall apart.

“Hold me harder” Ten exhales and Lucas complies, hand closing more around his neck, watching his face change with pleasure.

They are both coated in a light layer of sweat, panting, shaking from exertion. Ten can’t seem to hold his hitched moans in any longer, and they start growing in volume.

“Babe” calls Lucas, but he doesn’t stop fucking him.

Ten is lost in another world, his eyes rolled back and glazed over. Lucas lays on top of him, kissing his mouth. He keeps fucking Ten, feeling the heat around his groin grow stronger and stronger. He starts pounding harder and Ten cries out against his lips.

Ten’s body is shaking under his, Lucas is pressing their mouths together, keeping the noises in. Lucas can feel himself tipping towards his orgasm, but he wants Ten to get there first. He needs know, so he backs up to looks at Ten. He has crossed into another dimension, he is there but his eyes are on fire, his parted lips are swollen and covered in spit.

“Harder” he begs and Lucas complies.

He chokes him and Ten closes his eyes.

Ten is cumming. And that makes Lucas cum as he watches Ten’s cock paint his skin with white. Lucas keeps riding their orgasm until Ten goes limp. Lucas stops, lets go of Ten’s throat. Ten takes in a deep inhale, Lucas can see his ribs going up and down rapidly. He pulls out and gets some tissues, cleaning Ten up. The party outside is still going.

Lucas throws the condom and the tissues in the bin and goes to untie Ten’s wrists. He can see they are a little red, even though he didn’t tie it very tight. Lucas lays down and pulls Ten towards him, massaging the wrists. He kisses Ten’s temple, watching his face. He finds amazing how Ten looks like after sex, like he's ascended to heaven and is slowly coming back. 

“Babe” Lucas whispers.

“Hm” Ten manages to answer.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes” he smiles. “You?”

“Yeah.”

Ten cuddles up against Lucas’ chest and they promise to get up in a couple minutes to shower and put on pajamas.

Next morning is a rush. Even though they have a schedule, everyone stayed up later than they should, except for Ten and Lucas. So the group is sleepy as they drag themselves to work. In the middle of getting out, Lucas barely sees Ten until they sit together in the back of the van. With most of the others napping or distracted by their phones, Lucas turns to look at Ten.

Lucas frowns. Ten seems apprehensive, jittery. Something is wrong. Lucas grabs his hand.

“Ten” he whispers. “What is it?”

Ten looks at him through dark shades so he can’t really gauge his expression. Ten takes a glance at everyone and starts looking for something in his bag. Lucas gets nervous at this. He has no idea what is happening. Ten takes out two foundation sticks and hands one to Lucas.

“Help me.”

Ten rides up the sleeves on his oversized sweater and Lucas can see his marked wrists. They are yellow and purple and bluish.

Lucas drops his jaw while Ten starts rubbing the foundation against his skin harshly.

“Come on, Lucas” mutters Ten.

He obeys and they work on his left wrist first. Then they move to the other. Lucas wants to say so many things, ask so many things, but he is scared someone will hear.

“How?” he murmurs. 

“I don’t know.”

“It wasn’t that tight.”

“I know” Ten sounds frustrated. “It’s my fault. I kept tugging and moving my wrists.”

“No, I fucked up” Lucas whispers. “I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Stop that. There is no point in assigning blame now. We both wanted it” Ten shoves the sticks back into his backpack.

They pause.

“What about…” Lucas eyes Ten’s scarf.

“I did it in the bathroom before we left.”

Lucas runs a hand over his face.

“Shit.”

“We’ll be fine. Stop worrying.”

That shuts Lucas up. They get to the venue and start getting ready. Coffee orders arrive and soon everyone is cheery. Not Lucas. Lucas is biting his nails. Lucas is almost shitting his pants. 

He is called to sit down to get his makeup and hair done, but he keeps fidgeting, looking for Ten. He is half-way through when Ten gets seated beside him. Lucas watches him with the corner of his eyes. Ten looks fine, he is smiling at the noona, like any other day. Lucas allows himself a couple of deep breaths, until he hears.

“Take this off for me sweetie” asks the makeup artist, pointing at Ten’s small scarf.

Lucas feels his blood freeze.

“Sure” he answers and takes it off.

It seems like everything is fine. Ten looks less okay though.

“Are you wearing foundation already?” she asks, examining his neck.

“Oh. It’s just that I have a rash” explains Ten.

“I’m gonna have to wipe it off, sweetie” says the noona.

Ten looks petrified now. Lucas eyes him through the mirror, feeling like his stomach might fall out of his body. He wants to reach out and take him out of there, prevent this, save him, save them both. He is squeezing his hands into fists, knuckles turning white. The noona finishes cleaning it up and it’s obvious to anyone that looks at it that it’s a strangle mark, red, yellow and purplish. 

Because Ten has been strangled.

By Lucas.

His heart starts hammering in his chest, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

The makeup artist takes pause, worried look on her face. Others in the room also stare confused at Ten - staff, Xiaojun, Hendery, Winwin.

“It’s allergy to a moisturizer” Ten manages to say, smiling.

“Of course, sweetie” answers the noona, getting to work quickly, brushing foundation over the neck in broad strokes.

When Lucas is finally finished, he gets up and gets out of the room, even if what he wants is to hug Ten. He feels like he’s gonna vomit. He goes into the bathroom and runs to a stall. He hurls back his coffee. Then he coughs a couple times. He is washing his mouth when he hears his name being called to set. His mind blanks out. It has to. It’s on work autopilot while he poses for the camera. 

When he is let go though, Ten is looking at him, waiting for his turn. Lucas wants to go to him and Ten realizes it, but shakes his head faintly. Lucas dashes to the opposite side, where they laid a table with fruits and drinks. He picks up a bottle of water.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm.

Hendery pulls him aside, far from the others.

“Lucas, what the fuck? Did you hurt him?” he whispers. 

“What? No! How could you think that?” the pit in Lucas’ stomach grows.

He is starting to doubt his own perception of what happened.

Did he hurt Ten?

“The obvious marks on his neck? That literally _everyone_ saw?”

“Everyone?”

“Yes. They are just terrified to acknowledge it” Hendery has clenched teeth. Lucas has never seen him like that, like he might throw a punch at him.

Lucas stays quiet, running over everything in his head. He doesn’t look at Hendery.

“My God, Lucas” Hendery exhales. “What happened?”

Lucas feels his eyes start to burn with tears. 

“Did you fight?”

“No, it wasn’t like that.”

Hendery’s eyes widen a bit, realization hitting him. He turns his head to look at Ten in front of the cameras, posing naturally, like nothing happened. Lucas sniffs.

“This is a major fuck up” Hendery says.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trouble approaches luten land... 
> 
> tell me what you think! ♥


	10. A Deeper Bruise

Ten shuts himself in his room as soon as they get back home. The mood of the house is somber as a whole. Lucas is helping with dinner because truly what else can he do. Ten doesn't seem to wanna talk to him, he didn't spare him a second glance since the photoshoot. Is he mad? Even after he said there was no point in assigning blame, that they were both responsible?

Are they both responsible?

Or is it only Lucas?

The one that got hurt is Ten. 

The one with bruises is Ten.

And the one who did the bruising is Lucas.

"That's not what a rash looks like" he can hear Xiaojun say in a hushed voice.

"Then what is it?" Winwin seems almost scared to mention it.

"Maybe something happened last night at the party…"

"Hey, guys" Hendery calls. "Can you, uh, shut the fuck up?"

That works. But it doesn't solve anything. In everyone's minds gears are still turning. They are all wondering, thinking the same thing. How did Ten get hurt? And who hurt him?

"Do we have to tell anyone?" they can hear Yangyang ask.

Hendery slams his hands on the kitchen table before getting up. Lucas and Kun look at each other and follow him out.

"Guys" Hendery is angry. "I said  _ shutthefuckup _ . Don't think about it, don't talk about it, don't let it leave this room. I know you are just worried but everything is fine. It's being handled already."

Everyone stares at him, shocked by his uncharacteristic outburst. He goes back to the kitchen.

When they finish making dinner, Lucas offers to call Ten. The door is open, so he walks into what seems like Taeyong and Ten having a heart to heart. They are sitting facing each other, Taeyong is holding one of Ten's hands.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt" Lucas says. "Dinner is ready."

He stands there feeling stupid as Taeyong hugs Ten, says something in his ear, then leaves, waving Lucas goodbye. 

"Come here" asks Ten. He looks pained. It makes Lucas' chest hurt a lot.

Lucas complies. Ten rests his head on Lucas' shoulder and sighs. That makes him feel some relief. Ten doesn't hate him.

"How are you?" he asks. 

"Angry" Ten answers.

"At me?" 

"No, baby" Ten looks at him. "I asked you to do that, remember?"

"I know, but-"

"But what? Just because it left a bruise doesn't make it less consensual. It could have been a hickey or a bite" Ten explains and Lucas feels the blame subside a bit.

But he still feels weird about it. Heavy.

"Can I even trust myself around you?" Lucas blurts out.

"Are you seriously doubting that? Nothing's changed" Ten takes Lucas' hand and kisses it. "I'm safest with you."

Lucas closes his eyes, refusing to let himself cry. Ten kisses his temple, cheek, corner of the mouth.

"It was just bad timing" says Ten. "I'm a quick healer though."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only if I press on it."

Lucas eyes the bedside table where a cup of empty strawberry smoothie lays around.

"Taeyong got you that?"

"Yeah. He came to see me when he heard what happened."

"Right. Of course. That's nice of him."

Why does Lucas sound so bitter? What's wrong with him?

"Dinner is ready if you want" he says, wanting to move on from that talk. "Hendery made sure no one talks about it."

"He did? Bless him" says Ten. "But they'll understand eventually."

That makes Lucas sick with fear. Imagining the looks he'll get from his bandmates when they find out he was the one responsible for hurting Ten. Will they look at him differently? Will they judge him?

"Let's eat something and forget about this, okay?"

Lucas nods and they go. The mood is lighter now and everyone acts normal around Ten, who is back to his usual cheery self, even if he does seem a bit robotic.

Lucas can't sleep that night.

He tosses and turns, alone in his bed. Lucas can't stop overthinking everything that happened, going over every detail in his head. He did have control of the situation and himself. He wasn't out of it, high on pleasure. His focus was one hundred percent on Ten, his reaction, his wants. Somehow still knowing that isn't enough to placate the weird tightness in his chest.

Then he realizes that before he didn't care if the world knew about them. He was ready to shout from the rooftops. He wanted to hold Ten's hand everywhere and kiss him in the living room of their home.

Now, he is filled with doubts. Having their sex life so unexpectedly exposed, even if people didn't understand what happened, is weighing on him. Lucas knows he has been in love with Ten for a while now, but does Ten even love him back? Not long ago Ten was in love with Taeyong or so he said. Lucas realizes he had put that completely out of his mind after he and Ten got together. Probably so he wouldn't do what he is doing now, driving himself insane over Ten's feelings for him versus Ten's feelings for his best friend. 

When Lucas finally sleeps, it's shallow and restless.

* * *

  
  


Just like any other day, Ten is at SM with his manager. They have finished going over some things and Ten is ready to go home. He wants to spend some time with Lucas, feel his strong arms around him and forget all the stress he had been through yesterday. 

"They are ready now" he hears someone call.

"Come, Ten" says his manager.

"What?"

"We have one more meeting before we go."

"Oh, okay."

Ten follows her into a big conference room he has never been before. There are two middle aged men and a woman in her late thirties there. He immediately senses something is off. He and his manager sit across from the men while the woman is sitting farther away from them.

"Hello, Mr. Li, nice to meet you. I'm Kim Dongwoo from human resources."

"Nice to meet you" Ten bows.

"I'm Lee Jiwon, from headquarters. This is Dr. Park Yoojin, our psychologist."

Ten bows and takes a seat. Trying not to look terrified. But he is probably already failing at that, because Kim starts. 

"Everything is okay, Mr. Li, there is nothing to be worried about."

Somehow that doesn't make it any better. Ten doesn't really know who to look at and doesn't really want to look at any of them. His manager holds his hand under the table and he realizes what this is. Fuck.

"It has come to our attention that you might have been… hurt" Kim keeps going.

"I haven't" Ten shakes his head. He looks at his manager, begging her to save him from that. She just claps his hand stronger.

"We have multiple witnesses that saw the bruises at the shoot yesterday" Kim says, looking at some papers.

Ten wants the ground to open up and let it swallow him whole. He is staring at the table feeling the skin at the back of his neck run cold, his stomach in knots. 

"Tennie, you are not in trouble" his manager says. "Just tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened, I swear" he answers weakly.

"Mr. Li, this is a very serious matter. There are liabilities at stake here" Lee speaks up. "We might have to call the police."

This sends Ten into a panic.

"No! Please, don't do that. You don't have to. I'm okay! No one hurt me."

His eyes are starting to burn with tears.

"Okay, we won't" says Kim. "But for that to happen, we need you to do something else."

"Anything."

"Agree to at least eight sessions with our psychologist Dr. Park."

"What?" now Ten knows what she is doing here. 

"It's part of the company policy to keep an eye out for our employees now" explains Lee.

Ten feels blindsided.

"Fine."

There is a pen and paper in front of him. He signs. It's official.

They all get up and bow, saying goodbye. Ten rushes out as soon as possible, his manager at his tail.

"Tennie, please, talk to me."

"Noona, I can't believe you didn't give me a heads up. Did you know about it all this time?"

"I found out a couple moments before the meeting. They told me not to say anything, not to scare you off" she sounds sad and Ten knows she did her best.

"I just need a moment please" he says through a voice coated with unshed tears.

Ten heads to the nearest restroom and slips into a cabin. He's shaking so much he can barely keep himself up. Ten burrows his face in his hands and sobs silently into them. He doesn't really know how long he's been in there, when someone calls his name softly.

He hears footsteps approaching the stall.

"It's me. Taeyong."

Ten unlocks the door and lets him in, but doesn't look at him. 

"Your manager told me you've been here a while and asked me to check on you."

"Were you just passing by? Sorry. It's nothing."

"We just finished recording something. And it's not nothing. I can see that you were crying."

Taeyong gently picks up Ten's chin and lifts up his face to look at him

"I've been ambushed."

"How?"

"They sat me in a meeting and said they'd call the police because of my bruises."

"Oh my God, Ten."

"So they made me sign a paper saying I'll do eight sessions of therapy. What a joke. I can't fucking believe it. They are just covering their asses."

"Maybe it'll be good for you" Taeyong tries to say.

Ten makes an unbelieving face. Taeyong laughs.

"Come here" he says, opening his arms.

Ten dives into the hug, feeling comforted. He sighs. It is always good hugging Taeyong. They are almost the same height, so they can rest their heads at each other's shoulders. Even though he is lean, Taeyong's body always feels strong and warm against his. 

"Is this okay?" his friend asks.

"Of course" smiles Ten.

"I just don't wanna make Lucas mad" Taeyong jokes.

"Shut up" Ten lets out a laugh. 

Ten and Taeyong decide to get dinner together. Ten texts Lucas letting him know. They sit on the floor of an empty practice room and eat their takeout.

"So how are you feeling with all of this? Taeyong asks casually. "I mean, having your relationship be almost out in the open."

"What sucks the most is being outed as a kinky bitch."

Taeyong laughs, Ten joins him.

"I mean, I'm not ashamed of what I like" says Ten. "I just don't want strangers gauging and examining my sex marks. It's invasive."

"Yeah. I don't mind writing about sex, but that doesn't sounds fun."

"You should be careful. All it took was one slip up and look where I ended up.

"I don't think I'll be having that problem any time soon."

"Oh. I'm sorry" says Ten.

"No, it's okay. Me and Baekhyun-hyung are back to being friends like before. It was kinda like a seasonal thing, I guess."

"Seasonal hook up?" Ten arches an eyebrow.

"Exactly" laughs Taeyong. 

Ten sighs. 

"I don't wanna go home" he confesses. "Everyone is being weird around me."

"Even Lucas?"

"Especially Lucas" Ten exhales. "The moment he realized what happened I could feel him change completely. He is blaming himself still and it's hard to watch. I should have kept it to myself."

"You can't do that, Ten. You guys need to be one hundred percent honest."

"I know" says Ten, defeated. "It just all happened so naturally… sometimes I forget he is younger than me and maybe not ready for some things. Is he even ready for any type of relationship?"

Taeyong frowns.

"I thought that's what he wanted. I mean, the way he looks at you..."

"What?"

"The way he always looked at you."

"What way?" Ten stops to stare at Taeyong.

"Like he would do anything for you" he answers. "Come on Ten, you must have noticed he liked you."

"I didn't though. How did you notice?"

"I guess I'm an observant guy" Taeyong smiles.

When Ten gets home, Lucas is already in bed, asleep. He said in a text he was tired from not sleeping well the other night. Ten is getting ready for bed when Hendery enters their room. He looks preoccupied. He sits in his bed, eyes fixed on Ten.

"Tell me the truth."

"I asked him to" Ten cuts to the chase, already tired of the conversation. "We like getting a bit rough."

"A bit? Ten, I don't think you've seen yourself."

With that, Ten turns to the dresser where there's a mirror and starts wiping the makeup up off his neck, then wrists. Hendery watches in silence. Ten examines himself. The wrists already look better. The neck looks colorful, turning shades of blue and purple. Ten turns around and sits beside Hendery, taking his hands.

"It was scary seeing you like this, not knowing what happened" says Hendery. "Being the only one in the group that knew about you and Lucas. I didn't wanna believe it."

"Good, because nothing happened. It's just an ill timed sex bruise."

Hendery nods and Ten hugs his friend.

Later, Ten sneaks into the room Lucas shares with Winwin. They are both asleep already. Ten gets into Lucas' bed, spooning his tall body. Ten doesn't care about much else besides the fact that he needs him right now. Doesn't care what it might look like to the rest of them. 

He falls asleep with Lucas’ steady breath in his ear, the beat of his heart and intoxicating smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten pov is back! weeeee. and taeyong/baekhyun are done, for now... if you are curious i'll let you in on a secret: they have their own spin off that comes after this fic is done!
> 
> also i know it's total wishful thinking to insert a psychologist that SM idols can consult in times of need. it's something that should probably exist if it doesn't tho. these artist suffer so much harassment and are so overwork that i wonder how they deal with their mental health. anyway!
> 
> and thank you so much for leaving comments, it really keeps me going when i have no motivation to write.
> 
> things are getting serious for our couple. let's see how they manage to get past this!  
> ♥


	11. A Bursting Dam

Ten feels someone move, hug him strongly. He can smell mint toothpaste and Lucas’ usual oaky aroma. Ten snuggles his way closer to him, resting in the crook of his neck. 

“Good morning” Lucas says.

“Good morning” murmurs Ten. “Am I late?”

“No, it’s fine. Stay with me a little more.”

“Okay.”

Ten deposits small kisses on Lucas’ neck, waking up slowly.

“What happened last night? What held you up?” asks Lucas.

Ten lets out an unsatisfied exhale.

“I have to go to therapy.”

“What?” Lucas backs up to stare at him.

Ten rubs the sleep off his face and grunts.

“Management heard about the bruises. So now I have to go to mandatory therapy because of liabilities.”

Lucas is gaping at him.

“It’s fine, baby. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Ten whispers. 

Lucas pulls him close again and they stay like that, in silence, until they have to get up and get ready for their busy day. Everyone is slowly going back to normal and Ten is so grateful. All he wants is to forget the incident ever happened. Except, after work he needs to sit at his first appointment. Lucas is staring at him weirdly when they part, Ten off to Dr. Park’s office and Lucas back to the dorms.

Ten knocks twice. She opens the door quickly, a smile on her face, letting him through. Ten bows.

“Good evening, Dr. Park.”

“Good evening. I’m glad to see you”

Ten stands around. The office is cozy, like from a proper high end clinic. Comfortable big sofa, a desk, two armchairs, expensive carpet. A whole wall filled with books.

“You can sit wherever you want” she says.

Ten takes the fluffy couch. She sits in front of him, on the armchair, and puts on reading glasses. Dr. Park’s hair is black, cut in a straight long bob. Her nails are perfectly manicured with a neutral color. She’s wearing jewelry - gold - and light makeup. Her clothes are the usual women’s executive clothes, but Ten knows they have been tailored for her. Her shoes are the Kate matte black Louboutins.

Ten scours all that in a couple seconds, while she looks at her notes. If she is going to ask him all sorts of personal questions, Ten thinks it’s only fair that he tries to know about her too. So far he knows she is well-off, likely heritage. By all the books in English and the diplomas on the walls, he knows she studied abroad, where she got her PhD.

Ten notices her smiling at him, so he stares back.

Is she friend or foe? He wonders.

“How are you, Ten? Is it okay if I call you Ten?”

“Yes.”

She looks so likeable and pleasant. Ten isn’t so sure he wants to buy into that. 

“I see you are not wearing a scarf anymore” she notes.

“Don’t need it.”

“Are you wearing makeup?”

“Yes.”

She writes something down.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Dr. Park asks point blank.

“Talk about what?”

“About your injury.”

“I didn’t get injured.”

“What makes you say that?”

“That I didn’t get injured?” Ten smirks.

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t hurt” he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Okay” she writes on her pad. Silence.

“Who are you reporting to?” he wonders.

“Reporting? What do you mean?”

“Meaning who are you going to send your evaluation to?” he says.

“You are not under evaluation, Ten. This is for your own safety.”

He can’t help but laugh. She waits for him to stop to keep going.

“And whatever you say here doesn’t leave this room.”

“How long have you worked here?” Ten changes the subject.

“Since early 2018.”

“And do you see many of us? Idols?”

“Quite a few, yes.”

“Why?”

“Many things. Everyone needs to talk sometimes.”

Ten is quiet after this. He fidgets with his clothes for a while, doesn’t look at her. She lets them sit in silence, somewhat uncomfortably.

“Is there anything you wanna share? It can be anything” she finally says after a while.

“I don’t know.”

When Ten gets home everybody is either in their rooms or lounging around the TV. He isn’t really hungry so he looks for Lucas. Ten finds him in his bed, scrolling his phone. 

“Hey” Ten says, closing the door behind him. He jumps on the bed, kneeling. 

Lucas sits up and puts his phone aside.

“So how was it?”

“Boring” dismisses Ten. “Where is Winwin?”

“Hanging with Yuta at their dorm.”

“Perfect!”

Ten cuddles up against Lucas, ear against his heart. Lucas chuckles, squeezing his arms around Ten, kissing the top of his head. They stay like that for a while, just feeling each other.

Ten looks up at Lucas and kisses him, just a little peck. Lucas pushes their lips together gently, keeps them there. Ten feels his skin start to throb all over just at that light touch. So he envelops Lucas’ lips with his, sucking slowly. Lucas parts his mouth, diving in deeper. Ten hums, can’t help it. He is already turned on. That’s how crazy Lucas makes him. Their tongues meet. Ten trembles. He presses his body against Lucas, arms around his neck.

They keep kissing until they are gasping for air.

Lucas hides his face on Ten’s neck, catching his breath.

“Ten.”

“Yes?”

“We should stop.”

“Why?”

Lucas doesn’t answer. But realization hits Ten. Lucas is scared. Scared to touch him, scared to fuck him. 

Ten slowly slides his hand to cup Lucas’ hard cock over his sweatpants. Lucas hisses.

“Babe…”

“I got you, baby” Ten whispers.

Ten takes Lucas’ cock in his hand. Lucas sighs against Ten’s neck. Ten starts working him slowly and soon he’s leaking precome all over his hand. Ten coats and spreads it all over the shaft, squeezing its head. Lucas lets out a moan, starting to hold Ten hard and tight. Ten picks up the pace, knowing they are on borrowed time and anyone can decide to open the door at any second.

Lucas cums with a grunt on Ten’s hands, who uses his free one to prevent it from spilling all over the sheets. Lucas gasps. Ten kisses his cheek a couple times while Lucas gets his bearings. Then, Lucas gets tissues from the nightstand and cleans Ten’s hands. He tosses it in the trash and lies back beside Ten, putting his big hand on Ten’s cheek. Almost covering Ten’s entire face.

Ten smiles at him. Lucas kisses him sweetly, resting their foreheads together. Ten can still see the worry in Lucas’ eyes, even if it subsided. He wonders how to make him better, to make him heal, to make him forget that ever happened. 

But he can’t.

Ten closes his eyes, feeling the tears coming, but he controls himself. The last thing Lucas needs is to see him cry right now. So he takes in a shuddered breath and hugs Lucas closer, hoping tomorrow will be better.

  
  


Ten is sitting on Taeyong’s bed, while his friend snacks on a chocolate bar, over at his chair, with his legs pulled up.

“So what do you talk about?” Taeyong asks.

“Random shit” answers Ten, playing with his bangs. “Childhood. School. Parents. Trainee days. Not about what happened. I just go there and start talking about anything really. I spent a whole session talking about The Untamed.”

Ten had already been to a couple more sessions with Dr. Park and he didn’t really feel any different. Is he supposed to feel different after yapping non stop?

“Ten, are you okay? Tell me the truth” Taeyong looks at him with that worried face.

Ten sighs.

“No one can hear us from here?” he asks.

Taeyong gets up and closes the door.

“There you go. Privacy.”

“I don’t think he wants to fuck me anymore” Ten confesses.

Taeyong seems confused for a second.

“Lucas?”

“Yes” Ten whispers. “After what happened. I think whatever we had… fizzled out.”

Saying those words out loud makes everything more real, the things Ten has been feeling these past days. Lucas being distant and cold or just looking worried in general. Ten rubs his faces and grunts, while Taeyong processes that information.

“I don’t think that’s possible, Ten.”

“He’s scared to touch me” Ten runs his fingers through his hair and keeps them there. “He won’t even hold me tight. I know it, hyung, I can see it in his eyes. My gut is telling me.”

Taeyong sits closer.

“Did you talk to him?” he asks.

“Right after we realized there were bruises. I said it was okay, that nothing was wrong.”

Ten hides his face in his hands, elbows on his knees. He feels Taeyong caressing the top of his head. 

“Ugh, whatever. I don’t know why I care so much” says Ten, frustrated. “It’s not like he is my boyfriend. Or like he’s in love with me or something.”

Taeyong lets out a huff.

“I am sure he likes you” he says. "And you care because you like him."

“How do you know he likes me?”

Taeyong stares at him, serious. 

“Because I know what it’s like to be infatuated by you.”

Ten feels his stomach drop.

“Taeyong-”

“I’m sorry" he smiles. "I know this isn't about me. But believe me when I say that he likes you. And whatever is happening, you guys can solve with an honest conversation."

Taeyong squeezes his knee encouragingly. But Ten is too shocked.

"When did it happen?"

Taeyong pinches the bridge of his nose.

"During practice for our Beyond Live concert. Lucas was constantly all over you. I got jealous."

Ten doesn't blink. 

"But we had that intervention with Taemin and I got so scared for us, I didn't wanna risk our friendship over anything. So I just set everything aside and tried to focus on mending it, making it up for hurting you."

"Tae…" Ten lurches forward and hugs him.

"I can't lie and say I didn't think about what ifs."

Ten is shaking now. Taeyong hugs him back, sighs into the touch. 

"I really liked you, hyung. I should've been honest" says Ten, his chest hurts.

"I know. It's okay."

"I feel like this whole mess is my fault" Ten says.

Taeyong pulls away and holds Ten's face between his hands.

"Stop. None of this is your fault."

Ten puts his hands over Taeyong's.

"I love you" Ten says. It's like an old weight has been lifted.

Taeyong smiles. 

"I love you too" he kisses Ten’s forehead.

The door slams open making Taeyong and Ten jump apart with a scare. It’s Mark, barging in and sitting on Taeyong’s chair.

“I honestly can’t stand those two anymore, hyung” he starts. “Oh, hey Ten.”

Ten looks from Mark to Taeyong to Mark, “Hey.”

“What happened, Mark?” Taeyong turns to him.

“Yuta and Winwin are in our room again. I don’t wanna be there. Can I stay here?” Mark asks. The poor thing looks devastated.

“Sure” says Taeyong, but he looks at Ten, who just nods.

“I gotta go anyway, hyung. I actually need to do something important now” says Ten, squeezing his shoulder. “Thanks, though. For everything.”

Taeyong smiles at him in response. Ten kisses his cheek goodbye.

After a ride, Ten is at SM, going up to meet Dr. Park. He walks in, closing the door behind him.

“I was having sex” he finally says and it’s like another weight lifts off his soul.

Dr. Park is sitting at her table. She eyes him over her glasses.

“I was having sex and I asked him to choke me. That’s how I got the bruises. But I liked it, I wanted it, shit, I-”

Ten pauses.

“That’s not my problem, though. My problem is now he is traumatized and is scared to fuck me, to touch me, and I miss him.”

“Have you tried telling him that?” Dr. Park asks and Ten feels relieved somehow.

“I told him everything was fine the next day, I said it wasn’t his fault, that nothing wrong happened.”

Ten is just standing there, vomiting words.

“I also just told my best friend I loved him. But not like I love love him. Even though I did love him like that at some point, and he loved me back. And we didn’t get together. And that’s okay for both of us somehow?”

“It sounds like you have a lot going on.”

“I feel like I’m mourning a relationship I didn’t have. Is that a thing?” Ten paces around, fidgeting with his sleeves.

Dr. Park gets up, adjusting her skirt.

“Yes, Ten. That’s perfectly normal” she walks towards her armchair. 

Ten sees this and decides to sit on the sofa, but he is still agitated, his heart beating like he just ran a thousand miles to get there.

“This man, your partner. Is he your boyfriend?”

“Not really. We were taking it slow” Ten says. “I know what it sounds like. Who the fuck takes it slow with bondage in bed? Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not judging you” she points lightly. “Whatever you, two adults, do in bed, if it was sane, safe and consensual, is not for others to know or judge.”

Ten notices he is holding his breath and exhales softly.

“I get it now. Why you didn’t want people to know what happened. It’s your private life and it got mixed up in work.”

Ten feels like the boulder that has been holding him down breaks away finally. He bends himself forward, hiding his face in his hands and lets out a sob. The emotional release of honesty is too big. Dr. Park puts the box of tissues next to him and lets him cry it out for a while. Ten picks up a bunch of tissues and starts drying his face and wiping his nose.

“I’m sorry” he says.

“Don’t be sorry, this is the space for letting go. You are safe here.”

Ten nods. 

“What happened with your best friend?”

“We are perfectly fine. That’s the weird part about it.” 

“Why is it weird?”

“Because there was hurt and confusion for a while. And it’s like we missed each other, like... ships in the night” Ten lets out a teary laugh.

“Do you wanna be with him?”

Ten shakes his head.

“Do you wanna be with your partner?”

“He is also one of my best friends” he explains. “I don’t know. It just hurts too much right now. I don’t think he wants to be with me.”

“What matters is what you want, Ten.”

“I just want him to believe me, that he didn’t hurt me.”

“Maybe he needs you to repeat that. Some people take more time to process things. You have to remember he is living his own struggle right now after what happened.”

They fall silent, Ten thinking everything over. He can’t believe what just happened. It felt like bursting open a dam and letting it all out, to wash away everything. He feels light as a feather and perhaps a bit empty.

“Maybe we just need some space” the words come out of his mouth without thought. “Time to figure it out. Maybe I’m selfish, but it hurts too much being around him when he’s like that. It hurts us both to be near each other.”

“It’s okay to be selfish sometimes” Dr. Park says. “And if that’s the best for you, maybe that’s the best for him as well. And it could be the best for the relationship in the long run.”

Ten washes his swollen and reddened face after the session is over. He looks at himself in the mirror. He knows what he has to do now, but he is scared. 

He is scared of how Lucas will react.

When he gets home, Winwin is still at Yuta’s, so Lucas is alone. Most of the house is already preparing for bed or asleep. Ten closes the door behind him and sits on the bed. Lucas senses something is wrong immediately, like he always does. He can read him so well.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

Ten smiles at him, but he feels tears welling up. He runs gentle fingers through Lucas’ hair.

“Baby, I’m sorry” he manages to say. “I think we need some time apart.”

Lucas has his mouth agape, caught off guard, “You said nothing was wrong.”

Ten caresses his cheek, “What we did together wasn’t. But the consequences and how we are dealing with it… It’s not working for us.”

Lucas sits up and grabs Ten’s face between his huge hands. Ten never ceases to be amazed by his size. He closes his eyes. All he wants to do is kiss Lucas, melt under him, make love to him. But he can’t. They can’t.

“You are struggling, Lucas” Ten whimpers. “You can barely touch me.”

Lucas shakes his head. “No.”

“Yes” says Ten. “It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. We just need time to… think. Figure out stuff.”

Lucas lets Ten go, sits back. He has tears on his eyes. It’s hard to look at him. 

“Okay” he finally nods, dejected.

Ten kisses his hand. Then he gets up and leaves the room. He holds it together until he locks himself in the bathroom, where he slides down the door and cries his eyes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay ay this chapter  
> for the ones who read "friends no more", there's a some nods to it in ten's talk with taeyong.
> 
> another gem on this is the reference to the song "sweet night" by v, when ten says he and taeyong were like "ships in the night". i wrote "friends no more" listening to that a lot and it certainly was an inspiration. i also cried a bunch to it lol to the point that i avoid it bc it moves me so much.
> 
> anyway if you are sad, go read the new luten one shot i posted: the fool.   
> it's fun and short! it will make you feel better :)
> 
> let me know what you thought of the chapter! ♥


	12. A Sweet Fever

Lucas doesn't remember falling asleep, only crying into his pillow. He is glad for whatever kept Winwin out late though, so his roommate wouldn't have to hear his sobs. He wakes up feeling heavy, drained out, like he barely got any sleep. Last night's events come to wash away at him, pushing and pulling the tightness in his chest. 

Ten ended things between them and to say he is crushed is an understatement at best. 

But at the same time Lucas couldn't reason with him. Couldn't come up with any excuses to stop him, or summon the strength to beg him to stay. It felt like Ten was right, even if it hurt the most. And it does hurt, realizing maybe this is the right path for them. Even if Lucas already misses him.

He can't stay in bed all day so he puts on a brave face and goes take a shower, see if that can heal him up a bit. He lets the water do its trick, just standing there for a couple minutes. Then he scrubs himself with vigor, imagining maybe he can come out of it a new person.

When he goes to get breakfast, he realizes Ten went out with Xiaojun. He is kinda grateful for that. So he takes his coffee and cuddles with Bella, talks to his bandmates, helps with lunch, plays videogames with Hendery and Yangyang. 

It's dinner time when Ten and Xiaojun are back, laughing and carrying some bags. Lucas feels his stomach turn when he hears the happy conversation. He misses talking to Ten, laughing with him. They haven't done that in a while.

It's not as bad as he thought it would be, seeing Ten, being around him, having to treat him like only a friend again. But it's never like before. It's impossible to go back. Lucas doesn't want to go back. He will take the pain if it means having had Ten like he did, even if it was just a short moment. It was their small eternity and nothing can change it.

Days go by and the pain subsides. The tightness in his chest is not so terrible. And Lucas gets hopeful. He hopes their relationship will improve, whatever its nature may be. 

It's one night when the group is all hanging out together that Ten smiles at him. A full smile, just for him. It's like bathing under a personal sun. And Lucas feels joy bursting at his seams, because there is his friend again, and his favorite smile in the whole world. 

Lucas still misses Ten. It's impossible not to. Sometimes it's impossible not to see Ten when he closes his eyes or in the dark of his room. The way his face transforms with pain and pleasure, the way his skin glistens with sweat. He remembers perfectly the curve of his body, and how it felt under his hands. Lucas could spend hours reimagining the both of them together, but doesn't do it because he knows he'd go insane. 

He tries not to jerk off to it in the shower but that's hard too. 

Sometimes he wonders if Ten misses him too. He looks at him from across the room, seeming so much like his old self, that Lucas wonders how much has Ten moved on from them, how much has he forgotten already. For his own self-preservation, for the good of their relationship, their bandmates, their work. They are bound together no matter what, slotted against each other for years to come. Maybe it really was insanity getting together in the first place.

The two haven't really spend time alone together since everything went down. So it seems like an irony when they receive an excerpt from Baekhyun's new choreography to learn and post on instagram after the MV is released. It feels like life is putting their relationship to test. 

They ride together to SM, sipping their coffees, scrolling their phones, chatting normally. The mood is calm, even cheerful. They get to a practice room and settle in. 

"Okay, let's watch it" says Ten, pulling out his phone.

Lucas comes closer, but not too close. They watch the dance a couple times.

"Wow, hyung's song is a bop" smiles Ten. 

"We love to see it. Good for him" agrees Lucas.

"I think I got it" says Ten, getting up. He is facing the mirror, slowly copying the moves by memory.

Lucas gets up to join him, keeping up. 

They run the moves many times, getting the hang of it, watching the video again and making sure it's right. When they can do it at the proper speed, synchronized, they start polishing it up. Lucas loves watching Ten dance. The way his body moves is mesmerizing, with smooth lines and flowing strength. He can only try to keep up, with his own larger figure naturally less delicate. After a couple hours, they are sweaty and the good type of tired after a dance practice. 

“Okay, I need a drink” says Ten stops and walks to his bag, picking up his water bottle.

Lucas keeps dancing, still having fun.

“C’mon, babe, just one more time” he says.

They both freeze. Lucas gulps nervously while his ex-lover turns around.

“You haven’t called me that in a while” Ten half smiles.

“It came out naturally” explains Lucas, trying to calm his irregular breath. “Is that bad?”

“I don’t think so” says Ten. A pause. “Do you wanna get a smoothie? I think we are done here for today.”

Lucas bites his lips, trying not to smile like the idiot he feels. 

“Yes.”

  
  
  


They are sitting in front of each other at their usual place, slurping strawberry smoothies.

“No, no, no!” goes Ten with enthusiasm. “Medias should be treated as separate entities and evaluated as such on their strengths and weaknesses.”

“Whatever, I still think the book is better than the series” says Lucas.

“But why?” Ten crosses his arms.

“Because it’s the higher canon, it’s the source material” argues Lucas. “WangXian had to change completely because of censorship. There are people who think they are just friends!”

Ten rolls his eyes, “Only idiots think that. It’s plenty obvious that they love each other. I feel like you just prefer the book because of the explicit content.”

Lucas laughs against his fist, “Maybe.”

Ten playfully smacks Lucas’ shoulder. Lucas hides behind his hand. They both giggle.

“We shouldn’t go there” says Ten. 

“We shouldn’t.”

The gleeful mood dies down a bit. They drink in silence.

“Can I say something you may not like?” asks Ten.

“Nothing that comes out of your mouth will ever be disliked by me” Lucas says and Ten makes a secondhand embarrassment face.

“Taeyong-hyung told me he used to like me” he turns serious.

“Wow, you went right for it” says Lucas. But he has thought about that before, seen the way Taeyong looked at Ten sometimes. “Can’t say I’m surprised though.”

“Why?”

“Honestly, Ten, everyone must have had a crush on you at least once. Certainly after you stepped onto the Black on Black set.”

“Shut up” Ten yelps.

“I’m serious. The way you danced...” Lucas could remember it clearly, silver haired Ten dressed sharply in black.

“Stop! That’s impossible. You are saying almost twenty boys crushed on me, don’t be crazy.”

Lucas laughs, “Okay, maybe not all of them were whipped, but you definitely made some question their sexuality. As they should!”

Ten is staring at him intently from behind his bangs.

“This is not about that, though” he says. “I just wanted you to know. So everything is out.”

They decide to walk back home. It’s a chilly night. They have their black facemasks on, Lucas is wearing his cap and Ten, a beanie, both with their black hoodies pulled over their heads. It’s a leisurely stroll, enjoying the view and sounds of Seoul.

“Thanks for telling me, by the way. About Taeyong-hyung” says Lucas.

“You deserve to know” answers Ten. “Anyway, it’s all in the past now.”

“Yeah?

“Yes. And we both are okay with it. I hope you can be okay with it too. And not hold it against him or something.”

“How could I ever? When I’ve been there. Still am.”

It’s the truth. Lucas realizes maybe he shouldn’t have said it, because everything was going so great in their day and now he made it about his feelings. Feelings that should be gone by now. Ten has abruptly stopped walking and Lucas is scared he messed everything up again. 

Lucas turns to face him and because of all the clothes and mask, he can only see Ten’s almond eyes evaluating him. 

“What?” asks Ten.

“What?” repeats Lucas.

They just stare blankly at each other for a while, in the middle of the sidewalk. Ten grabs Lucas’ sleeve and pulls him to a smaller empty side street.

“Repeat what you said” demands Ten.

Tension hits Lucas’ stomach like a brick and he swallows hard, looks to the sides, at his shoes, but not at Ten. He already regrets his words so badly, why was he so stupid?

“Look at me and tell me what you said” asks Ten again.

“I said” starts Lucas and his voice is faltering. “That I’ve been there. That I am there.”

“Where?” Ten shakes his head angrily.

“That I like you!” Lucas screams.

Ten’s eyes go wide. Lucas lets out a bitter laugh.

“How can this be a surprise?” Lucas asks, stepping closer to Ten, who is backed against a wall. “How can you not tell I’m crazy for you?”

Ten’s eyes are filling up with tears, shining. Lucas raises his hand, wants to touch him, presses his lips together in frustration and punches the wall behind Ten instead.

“You never said anything” says Ten, like it’s obvious.

“I guess I didn’t” states Lucas sadly.

They stay like that, reading each other’s eyes for a moment that stretches out, Lucas’ arms cageing Ten into the wall, while the world outside of their bubble turns. A tear streaks over Ten’s skin and Lucas catches it with his finger. Ten shudders and shuts his eyes. Lucas traces Ten’s mouth over the facemask softly. He can feel Ten’s fists closing around his hoodie, pulling their bodies closer, their foreheads touching. They are breathing heavily, shaking. It’s clear what they want but are too scared of what’s coming, scared to get hurt again. Lucas pulls Ten’s mask down to his neck, revealing his lips. Ten opens his eyes, reaches for Lucas’ mask, mimics his movement. Lucas feels like he has been transported to another world where only the two of them exist and his heart is about to burst out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i basically forgot today was wednesday and almost didn't update... oops!
> 
> let me know what you think :) ♥


	13. A Sacred Union

“Kiss me, you idiot” Ten finally says after a while.

So Lucas does. He presses his mouth into Ten’s like he’s forgotten how to kiss him, experimenting, sensing. They are both trembling from nerves, like they are freezing to death, but in fact they are hot all over. Lucas holds Ten by the back of the neck with one hand, fisting his hair with the other. He licks Ten’s lips, so sweet and familiar, and they open for him. Ten pulls him closer, their bodies molding against each other. The kiss deepens and Lucas starts getting desperate for more, wanting to run his fingertips over Ten’s soft skin again, needing him like a drug. He hears Ten hum under him, becoming pliant with his touches, his licks, his nibbles. Lucas keeps it slow and steady, but strong. He feels his dick twitch instantly, it’s insane how his body reacts to Ten.

Thunder. Suddenly they are under a shower of rain and Lucas pulls away to look up. They are soaking and cold in a matter of seconds. Lucas turns to Ten again.

“I don’t wanna go home” says Ten over the sounds of the storm.

“Okay” nods Lucas.

Lucas gets them a ride to the same hotel as the previous times. They sit apart in the back, without touching or talking. Lucas checks them in and the ride up the elevator is tense. When they finally get to the room, Lucas feels like he can breathe a little better, but not so much. He is anxious, knows and doesn’t know what will happen. Knows that he wants it, needs it desperately, but doesn’t know the outcome.

The door locks behind them and Ten turns to look at him. He takes their bags and drops it on the table, then grabs Lucas by the hand and takes him to the bathroom. They stand in front of each other. Ten takes off their facemasks. He pulls down Lucas’ hoodie, then takes off his cap. Lucas starts doing the same to Ten. They zip each other down, dropping the pieces on the floor. Ten lifts Lucas’ sweater and shirt, revealing his damp skin. Lucas does the same to Ten. 

Ten takes Lucas’ pants off, kneeling in front of him. Then he gets up and Lucas takes off his. He wants to start kissing Ten’s golden skin, but holds back. Ten turns around and turns the faucet on. While he does this, Lucas takes off his socks, and does the same for Ten. While the bathtub fills, they wait around in their underwear. Lucas can’t take his eyes off Ten’s back. He is dying to touch him, but there is still something between them that won’t allow him, that won’t give him that freedom. 

Ten puts his hand in the water, checking the temperature. 

“Get in” he says.

Lucas obeys, slipping out of his underwear. Ten steps out of the room and by the time he comes back with mini booze bottles, Lucas is already engulfed by the hot water, letting out a sigh. Ten hands him one and finally gets in, sitting on the opposite side, in between Lucas legs, facing him. Ten takes a sharp inhale. He opens the bottle of sake and takes a generous sip. Then he looks at Lucas. 

“This feels good” Ten says. Lucas can see him visibly relaxing, as he is. 

“Yeah.”

They drink in silence for a bit. Lucas takes Ten’s foot in his hand, starts massaging it. Ten closes his eyes, giving in.

“We should talk” says Ten.

Lucas nods.

“Okay. I’ll start. Why did you break things off?”

Ten takes another sip.

“You were struggling and I couldn’t bear to watch it.”

Lucas deflates.

“I’m not anymore.”

Ten looks at him, face already flushed from the heat of the water.

“How can you be sure?”

“I know” confirms Lucas. “Are you struggling?”

“No. Dr. Park was surprisingly helpful with the task of untangling all my feelings.”

Lucas is afraid to ask more. He is the vulnerable one here. He is the one that just blurted out he likes Ten in the middle of the street, while Ten didn’t say he liked him back. And Lucas is the one who has been in love for a long time.

What are they doing here? Is this going to be just a drunken fuck? Lucas downs his bottle of liquor nervously, without much thought.

“The water is getting cold. Let’s take a shower and get out” says Ten after a while.

So they get up and Lucas turns on the faucet, while Ten drains the bathtub. 

Lucas has his head under the water, when he feels Ten’s body mold against his back. Ten’s arms circle his waist, tender hands running over his heated skin. Then there are soft lips pressing kisses on his shoulder blades. Lucas closes his eyes, parts his mouth, unable to resist it. Ten fondles his nipple with one hand while the other takes Lucas’ semi hard dick in his hand. Lucas’s skin is screaming under Ten’s touch, like he might fall apart. 

When Lucas is fully hard, and it doesn’t take long, Ten turns him around to face him, eyes lidded and filled with fire. The facets of the devil and the angel, all mixed up in one. And Lucas has surrendered. 

Ten captures Lucas’ lower lip and sucks on it, bites, never taking his eyes off him. Then he gets on his knees and Lucas wants to cry, from pain, from pleasure, he doesn’t know anymore, emotions all mixed, bursting in him. His cock is inside Ten’s mouth and he grunts, his eyes shut, he can barely stand, so he puts his left hand on the wall. Ten is taking him so good, better than ever before, enveloping almost his full lenght like it’s nothing. Lucas can feel Ten humming around his shaft, can feel his throat closing in around the head of his cock. Lucas inches close to his orgasm, gasping and panting louder. Soon his mind goes blank from pleasure and he is spilling into Ten’s mouth, who drinks everything without a thought.

Ten gets up and deposits a sweet kiss on Lucas’ lips. They finish washing themselves and get out of the shower, slipping into the hotel robes. Lucas lays on top of the sheets, still recovering from his high. Ten picks their clothes from the bathroom floor and tries to hang them around so they will be dry whenever they leave. 

“Come here” asks Lucas. Ten complies. 

Lucas wraps his arms around him, kisses the top of his head.

They stay silent.

“I missed you” Lucas finally breaks the silence. “I still miss you.”

Ten doesn’t move. This starts to claw at Lucas’s chest, pain dripping out.

Then, finally, he hears.

“I missed you too.”

A glowing ember lights up in Lucas’ chest. It coats over his pain, burning it down.

“I missed kissing you. I missed your hugs. I missed sex.”

Lucas’ eyes fill up with tears. He breathes out unsteadily.

“I’m still scared, Lucas” whimpers Ten.

Lucas turns them around in bed, laying Ten down and taking his teary face in his hand.

“I got you” he whispers, nuzzling his nose against Ten’s. “Be with me.”

Ten sobs.

“I love you.”

Lucas freezes at the words that just escaped Ten’s lips. For a moment he just drinks it in, tries to make sure he heard it right, that it wasn’t a dream. Ten is crying, covering his eyes with his hand.

“I love you” says Lucas, kissing Ten’s cheek. “I love you” another kiss, “I love you” and another. 

Somehow that makes Ten cry harder, so Lucas keeps hugging him tight, kissing his teary face. After a while, Ten calms down.

“Okay” says Ten with a raspy voice. “Let’s be together.”

Lucas beams, can’t help the burning light in his chest spreading over every inch of his body. He starts kissing Ten again, starting by his temple, down to his cheek, jaw, neck, earlobe. Ten puts his arms around Lucas’ neck and starts kissing him too, like a storm has suddenly started inside him. Ten pulls Lucas by the hair, crashing their lips together, tongues and teeth colliding. 

And then they catch fire together, Lucas getting on top of Ten, rolling his hips against him, opening his robes and running his hands on every inch he can find of Ten’s soft golden skin. Lucas starts mouthing down Ten’s body, that he missed so much. Ten is panting and humming, and it’s heavenly music to Lucas’ ears. Lucas’ fingertips graze over Ten’s nipple, ribs, waist; he stops there, holds tight, Ten gaps at the pain. Lucas bites at the hip bones, sucking, licking, kissing, now unafraid about marking Ten there. He wants to make him his, doesn’t know any other way besides that.

Lucas sits on his heels, throws his robes away. He holds Ten’s legs apart, starts sucking down his inner thigh, but before getting too deep, Lucas grabs Ten by the hips and turns him on his stomach, helping him out of his bathrobe. He runs the palm of his hand over Ten’s back, taking in the curvature, like something out of a painting or sculpture, until it reaches his ass. He kisses it gently, then spreads the cheeks and starts rimming him, who jolts at the touch, fisting the sheets and letting out a loud moan. 

Ten’s sounds are muffled by the pillow he has sunk his face into. Lucas keeps massaging the tight muscle with his tongue until he feels it soften under his steadfast work. Then he pulls back and slips his middle finger in. Ten moans against the pillow again. Lucas pulls Ten’s hips up and back, putting him on his knees.

“Let me hear you” Lucas asks, because he missed that so much, it’s crazy.

So Ten turns his face to the side and he is breathing hard, eyes closed. Lucas lets his finger sit there a bit, then starts moving, rubbing near Ten’s spot, teasing. He just rests on his heels and watches Ten squirm, start to shake from pleasure, moans increasing in volume. His own cock is hard, leaking, and he could cum again just from the vision. Lucas adds another finger and Ten cries out. Lucas knows him, knows how he likes this, so he keeps working him slow, just shy of his prostate, until Ten is sobbing for release. Lucas clenches his fingers and goes for Ten’s spot, making his lover spill the lewdest sounds, along with his name, and then finally his cum over Lucas’s palm. The release is so strong that Lucas can sense it washing over him as well, and it’s like he's coming up for air after a long time.

Ten’s breath is unsteady and Lucas knows he can barely keep his hips up on his own, so he gently pulls his fingers out and lays Ten on his side. He kisses Ten’s hip before getting to the bathroom to wash his hands, ignoring his own erection, willing it away, because it doesn’t matter right now. It is just collateral from watching Ten so beautifully undone again. He will never get tired of that.

Lucas runs back quickly and Ten is exactly the way he left him, almost passed out. Lucas puts him under the sheets and joins him, clings to him, never wants to let go. He kisses the top of his head and stays put, smelling his hair. He feels like a sap because he wants to cry again. Ten starts reacting in a minute, moving his arms around Lucas, starting to nuzzle at him. Lucas just wants to keep kissing him all over, so he lifts his face and does so. Ten smiles at him and opens his eyes slowly just a bit. 

“I fucking love you” Lucas chokes out. 

Ten giggles.

“I fucking love you too.”

They start kissing again, deep and lazy and good. It’s new and it’s familiar at the same time. It’s perfect. 

After their lips are swollen red, they order some room service, because they didn’t have dinner and are starving. 

“So” says Ten while they are eating. “Let’s do this right this time.”

Lucas laughs.

“Okay.”

“Are we dating?” questions Ten.

“Yes” nods Lucas. “Fuck yes.”

“Exclusively?”

“Yes” says Lucas. “Unless you want to discuss it.”

“I think being exclusive is the best thing for now” says Ten. “If we ever feel differently we talk to each other, yes?”

“Agreed.”

“Which brings us to the next point: we talk to each other about everything and anything. No hiding, no penting up feelings alone” says Ten.

“Yes. Honesty always.”

“We tell the group as soon as possible” proposes Ten.

Lucas pauses at this. “Okay.”

“Just them though, not the other units” says Ten. “They are our bandmates and we live with them, they deserve to know. And maybe we can get more privacy this way.”

“Sounds like a plan” Lucas smiles. He used to be scared to tell his bandmates after the choking incident happened, but he hopes now they won’t make a connection. And if they do, well, they will have to deal with having their kinks out in the open.

Lucas leans forward and places a kiss on Ten’s lips. 

"What about our managers?" he asks.

"I don't know" says Ten. "For that we need to come up with a better plan. I really don't want them associating the bruises incident with us dating, so maybe we should wait."

"You are right" Lucas caresses Ten's hand. 

They wake up at the crack of dawn next morning and get back to the dorms with coffee and treats as bribes. One by one, their bandmates wake up to Lucas and Ten waiting for them in their living area. 

"We are calling a group meeting" says Ten.

"At this time of the morning?" Yangyang is rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We brought food" Lucas points out with glee.

"It's important" says Ten. "There is something everyone needs to know. And it can't leave this room."

Everyone is looking at him now, drinking their coffees. Kun seems worried, Hendery has realization in his eyes, Winwin and Xiaojun are confused and Yangyang is still half asleep.

Ten takes a deep breath and stares at Lucas, who gives him the most encouraging smile he can muster.

"Lucas and I are dating."

Yangyang spits his coffee. Hendery mouth curves up knowingly. Kun smiles. Winwin seems like he didn't hear it and Xiaojun looks more confused.

"What?" asks Xiaojun.

"Is this a prank?" says Yangyang. 

"No. We are a couple" answers Ten.

"I actually already suspected" Kun says, rubbing his chin, smiling. "You've been hot and cold since you came back from London."

Lucas beams at Ten, can't help it. It actually feels good to have it out in the open, like a weight has been lifted.

"How long has this been going on?" asks Xiaojun.

"A while" Ten says.

"You don't look surprised" says Yangyang to Hendery.

"Hm?" he arches his brows. "Er, I kinda caught them messing around a bit."

"Ewwww" goes Yangyang. "I don't want that mental image in my head."

"Then don't imagine it, moron" says Hendery.

"So you already knew?" asks Winwin.

"Yep. Guilty as charged" says Hendery.

"How did it happen? When?" Xiaojun asks.

"After the SuperM Beyond Live" answers Lucas.

"Guys, we really don't want the other units or our managers to know for now. So please let's keep this a secret" asks Ten.

"Are you guys going to share the same room now?" Yangyang wonders. For someone that doesn't wanna think about it he is thinking about it. 

"Er, we actually didn't think that far" confesses Lucas, eyeing Ten, shrugging in question.

"I wouldn't mind trading with Lucas" offers Hendery. "Honestly better than the fear of walking in on you guys."

Everybody starts laughing, Ten blushes and Lucas also feels his face heat up.

"Yeah, you can come bunk with me" says Winwin.

"Deal" they fist bump.

"Okay, I guess?" Ten is looking at Lucas, bewildered at the chain of events.

Lucas just smiles nervously.

"Wait a minute" Yanyang stops. "Does this have something to do with the time Ten was all marked up?"

"It was allergies" lies Ten through his teeth.

Everybody stares at him. 

"Fine. It wasn't. But it's not what you think" Ten explains. "It was safe and consensual. That's all you need to know, unless you want a detailed account of our sex life."

"No thanks" says Hendery and the others echo him.

The mood is light and cheery while they have breakfast together. Ten sits by Lucas, who slides his arm around his neck and kisses his cheek. Ten gives Lucas a peck on the lips.

"Ah, my eyes!" exclaims Yangyang, exaggerated.

"You actually look cute together" points out Kun. 

"I agree" says Xiaojun.

The couple blushes and giggles with their bandmates. Lucas presses their hands together and sits back, enjoying the time with his friends, feeling grateful and complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESEEEEEEEEEERVE!  
> after all they've been through, our couple deserves happiness don't you think?
> 
> thanks everyone for the nice comments! the last weeks have been bad for many reasons and they really help my mood ♥
> 
> let me know what you think!


	14. An Iridescent Space

By the end of that night, Hendery has moved to Lucas' old bunk with the help of everyone. The idea of sharing a room with Ten makes Lucas' stomach flutter. It is a bit nerve-racking, especially because it hadn't been their idea. But Lucas understands why the bandmates want to give them privacy and not risk being in their way. Still, it isn't something he predicted. 

He finishes bringing in the last of his things and stares at Ten's back nervously, who is tidying up everything. 

"So" starts Lucas. "How are you feeling?"

"Hm?"

"About all… this.”

"Oh" Ten goes. "It's actually nice they thought of it, so we didn't have to."

Lucas closes the distance and hugs him from the back.

"Good. I hope you don't hate your new roommate" he whispers in his ear, making Ten giggle.

"I don't" Ten smiles, turning his head around to kiss Lucas. 

They stay like that, lazy lips enveloping each other, Lucas holding Ten by the hips. Ten parts his mouth, inviting Lucas' tongue in and they start kissing deeper. When they pull back, they are breathless, and Lucas feels his dick throbbing. Ten stares at him through lidded eyes.

"Lock the door."

Lucas does so and comes back quickly to take Ten in his arms, squeezing tight. Their bodies are flush against each other and Lucas can feel Ten is just as hard as him. He kisses and touches with unmeasured intensity for a while, drinking in that moment, that freedom, that connection they both missed so much. 

"I need you, baby" whispers Ten.

Hearing those words makes Lucas’ head spin. He needs Ten too, so much, wants to be inside him.

"We'll be quiet" he says, taking Ten to the bed, who nods.

They undress quickly and lay down together, Lucas on top of Ten, rolling his hips against him, muffled noises coming out of their mouths. Ten reaches for the nightstand while Lucas nibbles his throat, grips their erections and starts pumping. Ten needs to bite his lip to stifle a moan. Lucas kisses him, caresses his face. Ten opens the bottle and turns it over into Lucas’ palm, who lets go of them to coat his hand in lube. It’s like they are reading each other’s minds at that point. Lucas slides his finger inside Ten, who gasps. He works him open, a bit faster than usual, because he feels the urgency in the way they can’t stop kissing, devouring, desiring. He puts another in and Ten hums heavenly.

“I’m ready” whispers Ten after a while.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. Let me get on top.”

They shuffle around, Lucas sits against the headboard and rolls a condom on, spreading more lube over it. Ten straddles him and angles himself. Lucas holds his cock by the base, helping Ten sink in. They both gasp, Ten shutting his eyes in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“I missed this” he pants.

Lucas holds his hips, helping Ten shift down slowly, eyes scouring his beautiful delicate face. For a second he wonders if he’s dreaming, because it’s too good to be true, to have Ten again all over him. When he’s all the way in, Ten exhales hard, holding Lucas tight by the shoulders. He stays there for a bit. Then he opens his eyes. Lucas can see bright flames in them and it makes him ignite as well. 

Ten starts moving slowly with his help, Lucas’s fingertips digging into the smooth skin. Ten kisses him, sucking his lips, biting, moaning quietly. Lucas can’t take his eyes off him, won’t even blink. Lucas sits back and watches Ten fuck him, feeling the heat increase all over his body, running down to his crotch. Ten’s nails sink into Lucas’ skin while his face scrunches up as he finds the right angle. His breathing is fast now, he’s having trouble keeping his noises down, so Lucas slides his hand up Ten’s body, to his neck, then face, pushing two fingers inside his mouth. Ten sucks his fingers, humming around them, and it makes him move faster.

“Babe, I’m gonna cum” Lucas lets out.

Ten answers with a soft moan of his own, sinking his teeth into Lucas fingers. 

Lucas grunts and clenches his jaw as he cums, feeling Ten spill all over his belly. They are panting and sweaty messes as they come down from the high. Lucas’s fingers slip out of Ten’s mouth, who smiles with his eyes closed, head slightly thrown back. 

“I really needed that” Ten says and they start giggling. 

Lucas pulls Ten for a short kiss, then they disentangle their bodies. Lucas gets rid of the condom while Ten cleans them with tissues and throws it in the garbage. Ten lies against the headboard and opens his arms.

“Come here” he says.

So Lucas smiles and cuddles against Ten, laying his head on his chest. 

“Do you think we were too loud?” asks Ten.

“No, it was fine” assures Lucas.

“We can’t get wild at home unfortunately” says Ten.

“You wanna get wild?” teases Lucas.

“Of course” Ten kisses the top of Lucas’ head, who turns up to stare at him.

“Like what?” Lucas is suddenly very curious.

“You never tied me up properly” smirks Ten.

“Oh.”

“I know you still want it.”

“I do” laughs Lucas. “We just had sex and I’m already getting turned on by the idea.”

Ten kisses Lucas’ forehead.

“But what about marks?” he asks.

“We’ll be careful. Pick a good day, book a hotel. Use the proper equipment” explains Ten.

“Okay” says Lucas, excitement blooming his chest. “Boyfriend.”

Ten’s almond eyes get wide at this. 

“Boyfriend” Ten echoes, trying out the word in his mouth. “I like that.”

Lucas kisses Ten and they hold each other tight, not letting go for a long time.

**  
  
  
**

Lucas and Ten are on their bed. What used to be Ten's bed is now  their bed. Just like that, they share it every night, the other forgotten, only used as a surface to drop things on. The couple is still settling into their new normal. When they are home, they can be comfortable and sweet as much as they want, but when they leave for work they have to act distant, which creates a polarizing feeling they still have to get used to. 

Both are sitting against the headboard, Ten lost in his own world drawing a pair of swans - one black and one red - on his iPad, while Lucas scrolls around on his phone researching some things.

"Babe" he calls Ten.

"Hm."

"Remember how you usually get after we have sex?"

"How do I get" Ten asks, still focused on his art.

"Like you are out of it. Like when you cry. A bit nonverbal" Lucas clarifies.

"What about it."

"I think I know what happens. There is a name for it."

This time Ten stops drawing and looks at him.

"A name? You mean an orgasm?" he says like it’s obvious.

"No" Lucas shakes his head. "It's something else. I did some research."

"And what did you find?" Ten arches one eyebrow.

"It's called subspace. It’s supposed to be different for everyone, but description matches how you seem when we have sex."

Lucas shows him his phone and Ten reads it over with a frown.

"It does sound like that. I just thought it was a natural consequence of sex" he shrugs.

"Not for everyone, no" Lucas says. "It's all about power and control. Pain and pleasure, among other things. You seem to slip into that state of mind very easily from what I can tell."

Ten sets his iPad away and turns on his side.

"Yeah?"

Lucas nods. Ten leans forward and kisses him. 

"What else did you find out?"

"That I also slip into a headspace, a different one. The top one."

"Oh, you are the top, I already knew that" jokes Ten. “You were singing that in front of everyone on tour.”

“Stop! I’m serious” laughs Lucas.

Ten smirks.

"I know you like being in control. And I like to give it to you. What a match made in heaven" says Ten. 

“Aren’t we the lucky ones...” Lucas caresses his cheek.

"What should we do about that?" Ten kisses Lucas' jaw. "When are you going to fulfill that promise to tie me up?"

A shiver goes down Lucas’ spine.

"I've actually been reading up on that."

"Oh really?" Ten keeps kissing his face softly.

"Yeah. I think you'll like what I have in mind" says Lucas. "But it's a surprise for now."

Ten pulls back and pouts.

"First of all, I think we need a proper safeword."

"Oh, wow" Ten smiles surprised. "What are you planning on doing to me?"

"Anything you want" this time Lucas is the one leaving kisses on Ten's face. 

"Can't we just say stop or go?" 

"What about green, yellow and red? More options."

"That works too."

Lucas nibbles Ten's neck, eliciting a sigh from him.

"You wanna start right now?" Ten asks with urgency.

"If you want" Lucas says between kisses.

Ten grabs Lucas by the hair and pulls him back to his mouth, biting, licking, parting his lips to invite him deeper.

"Just talking about it makes me horny" breathes out Ten.

Lucas giggles and keeps kissing Ten, edging himself on top of him as Ten slides down to lay on the bed. They make out for a while, bodies heating up, Lucas slightly rutting against Ten, their erections rubbing close together.

"Is the door locked?" asks Ten, breathless.

"I don't think so" Lucas gets up to check. He locks it. 

When he comes back, Ten already took out the lube and a condom from his nightstand. 

"So what triggers these headspaces?" asks Ten.

"Babe, I don't want you to think about that now" he says, holding Ten's face. "Just focus on feeling good."

"Okay" Ten nods.

Lucas kisses the tip of his nose, eliciting a smile. Then he kisses Ten's cheeks, temple, jaw, chin, and finally his lips. Sitting on the bed, they slowly undress, clothes falling to the floor of their room. Their breaths pick up and their skins start burning. Lucas savors Ten's lips like it's a sweet treat, watching him from eyes half closed. Everything about his boyfriend either turns him on or makes his heart flutter. Sometimes both. Lucas just wants to bathe in the golden glow Ten emits, like a personal sun that he circles. 

When they are completely naked, Lucas asks.

"Close your eyes."

Ten is surprised but complies. Lucas reaches for his nightstand and searches his things until he finds what he wants, tucked away and well hidden in his drawer. He pulls a black silk piece of cloth over Ten's eyes, tying it with care so it doesn’t get caught in his hair. Ten gasps.

"Alright?" he checks.

"Yes" says Ten. "Green."

Lucas lays Ten down, shifting his weight on top of him, pressing their hips together. Ten sighs, satisfied. Lucas starts gently kissing and nibbling his neck, making sure he doesn't leave any marks. He combs his fingers through Ten's hair, massaging his scalp, helping him relax. 

Ten has his hands on Lucas' hips, pulling him hard, the friction not enough. Ten sinks his nails into Lucas' skin, demanding more. So he lifts Ten's legs and pushes them slightly apart. He grabs the lube and coats his fingers. He goes back to kissing Ten while he works him open slowly, watching his reaction.

Ten moans softly with two fingers inside him. Lucas runs near his spot, teasing him. Ten whines at the speed, face scrunched up, and buckles his hips into Lucas' hand. He adds a third one and Ten bites his lips, trying to stop his sounds.

"I need to take you out soon and hear you scream" whispers Lucas, making Ten smile.

"Yes, please, ah-!"

Lucas curves his fingers and Ten starts falling apart. He makes sure to push him far, until Ten is a panting, trembling mess, before rolling on a condom and sinking into him slowly, while Ten wraps his legs around him. Lucas takes Ten's wrists in his left hand and pins them over his head.

Lucas watches closely what he can of Ten's face, and even with the blindfold, unable to see his eyes, he can tell Ten is already slipping to another place. He marvels, feeling blood thump against his ears, at his lover with his mouth agape, crying out low whimpers, filled with euphoria. Lucas kisses him, rubbing their tongues together, and keeps fucking him steady until they are both close.

When he feels Ten coat his stomach with warmth, he tips himself over the edge as well, his orgasm rattling his bones and tired muscles. Lucas lets go of Ten's wrists and takes the blindfold off, checking on him. Ten has some tears streaked on his blissed out face. Lucas wipes and kisses them. They stay still, catching their breaths.

“I love you” he whispers, kissing Ten’s chin.

Ten’s eyes open up. They are glazed, distant yet very much present. A tear escapes him and Lucas catches it with his finger.

“Are you okay, babe?”

Ten snakes his arms around Lucas’ neck.

“Yes” he whimpers, voice shaking. “I think I get it now.”

“Babe” Lucas manages to say as Ten starts to cry. 

Lucas holds Ten by the nape and kisses his face gently.

“I’m here. It’s okay.”

They stay like that, not moving one bit, until Ten calms down. He has a tight grip on Lucas, like he doesn’t want him to go anywhere. So Lucas doesn’t dare to move, whispering sweet things in his ear, that he’s not going anywhere, that he’ll never go anywhere, placing soft kisses on his neck and earlobe.

“I love you” Ten finally says with a clear voice. “I’m in love with you, Yukhei. Completely and irrevocably.”

Lucas freezes with that statement for a second, then he lifts his head to look Ten in the eyes. He has come down completely from his subspace and seems one hundred percent present in the situation. He is also very serious.

“Ten…”

“I know, I sound crazy” he adds.

“No, you don’t” Lucas stares at him intently. “Not at all.”

They kiss.

“I’m so fucking in love with you, it’s crazy” whispers Lucas. “I wish I could scream it over a rooftop.”

That makes Ten chuckle.

“One day.”

“One day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pair of swans that ten was drawing in the chapter is actually posted in his [insta!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CA2mXByFo7_/)  
> and yes it helped me title the fic :)
> 
> things are wrapping up for our couple :( gonna miss this!
> 
> let me know what you think ♥


	15. A Timely Invitation

Ten finds Lucas sitting at the desk, reading something on his iPad. He decides to sneak up and hug him from behind.

"Babe!" Lucas startles, making Ten giggle.

"Hi" he says, mouth against his ear. "You are actually studying English?"

"Not anymore" Lucas turns around, kissing Ten.

"Okay. Cuz I have something for you" Ten reaches inside his pocket and takes a small ring box, placing it on top of the table.

"What's this?"

"Open it" smiles Ten with a cryptic voice.

Lucas obliges, revealing four white gold rings, side by side.

"Ten…"

Lucas seems shocked, so Ten keeps talking.

"I got you something to keep me close at all times" he explains. "It matches what you usually wear so it's gonna blend in just fine."

"I love it" says Lucas, already sliding them on. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

He gets up, kissing Ten's face, pushing him towards the bed.

"Lucas, the door" laughs Ten, falling on his back.

"I don't care" Lucas is straddling him, nibbling his neck.

Ten only starts laughing harder.

"That tickles" he complains.

Lucas interlaces their fingers and pins Ten's hands right above his head, looks him in the eye, bewildered. Ten feels suddenly shy and wants to hide his blushing face, so he turns away.

“What is it?”

“Nothing” Ten shakes his head. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I did” says Lucas. “But you have something on your mind.”

Ten huffs.

“When did you get so good at this?” he says.

“At what?” Lucas’ eyes widen.

“Reading me. It’s not fair. I can’t keep anything to myself” Ten pouts.

“I don’t know. Maybe throughout the years. You don’t have to say it if you don’t want to.”

Ten sighs, faces him again. His boyfriend has the biggest dark innocent eyes, and it makes him want to cry. He wiggles his hands from his grip and hugs Lucas by the neck. 

“Let’s lay down properly” he asks, and they rearrange themselves, side by side. 

Lucas starts stroking Ten’s hair and it doesn’t help the whirlwind of emotions building up in his chest. Before he knows it, his eyes are filling up with tears.

“Babe…” Lucas places gentle kisses on Ten’s temple.

“I’m not sad” says Ten through a strangle voice. “I promise, it’s just…”

“I’m here” Lucas whispers.

“I realized it’s a lot. Not in a bad way” explains Ten. “Us being together. And how much you mean to me. I guess I wasn’t expecting it.”

Lucas pulls back to look at him, wipes his tears away. They just map each other’s faces, in silence, breathing evenly, almost in sync. The truth is that Ten has never been a romantic. He thought himself emotionless and detached a lot of the time. Even when he liked Taeyong, his first reaction was to remove himself from the situation, and through it all it felt like a total surprise. Over the years, he had rejected the advances of other trainees and colleagues who had had the courage to come up to him. Until Lucas. And even when they hooked up, getting together was never in Ten’s plans. Being focused on anything other than his career and his own things hadn’t gone through his mind.

Yet somehow, Lucas became different to him. And now he has this whole person unlocking parts of him he never knew existed - hidden, complicated parts, and it hurt sometimes. But he didn’t wanna stop, didn’t wanna part. So he closes his eyes and kisses Lucas, his warmth so comforting and familiar, but never failing to send goosebumps up and down his skin. 

“Dinner’s here!” they can hear Yangyang calling from outside. “That means you two. I’m not going near your room.”

They laugh and Ten rolls his eyes impatiently. The couple goes to the living room and sits with the rest of the group, picking up their food from takeout boxes.

“You are such a brat” Ten says to Yangyang, who sticks out his tongue.

“Yangyang is still processing it” jokes Xiaojun. 

“I processed it alright” says Yangyang. “I just don’t wanna see them snuggling.”

“They already snuggled all the time before that” points out Kun, laughing. “If anything, I feel like they do it less now.”

“That’s right” says Lucas, slamming his fist dramatically on the table. “Believe me, we are holding back.”

That makes everyone laugh, even through Yangyang’s disgusted face. 

Later, when most of the dorm is asleep or retired to their rooms, Ten draws a bath for him and Lucas. He has his back on Lucas' chest, soft music playing in the background. The water is hot and soothing after a day of practice. Lucas is rubbing circles on his pulse in a calming way. 

"I think I figured how I slip into subspace" he says, suddenly. 

"Oh" goes Lucas. "Wanna tell me?"

"I was resisting the idea at first but some of it definitely has to do with the pain of the stretch. You are big… well, everywhere, so it's inevitable" Ten says. "I like it. But that doesn't mean I want you to spank me. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"And I'd never do anything you don't want" adds Lucas.

"I know" Ten can’t help a smile. "You're the best."

Lucas laughs, slides a hand around Ten's waist. 

“What else?”

"Then there's being constricted. That you already knew” he says. “Handing myself over to you… Just puts me in another dimension completely.”

Lucas squeezes him tighter and kisses his shoulder. 

“So when we put those things together, I think that’s what leads me there” he concludes. “That place.”

“Do you like it?” Lucas’ voice is a whisper.

“Yes.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Like only you and I exist. Like pure euphoria. Like I’m floating.”

“That sounds amazing” Lucas murmurs against his skin.

“What do you feel? When you go into your headspace.”

“I also feel like we are the only two people in the world. Like you are the only thing I see and hear and I just wanna please you and watch you cum” Lucas says in his ear, making Ten shiver.

“Baby, we have an early morning.”

“I know.”

But Ten is also half hard already, blood thumping in his ears. He thinks fuck it, turns around and kisses Lucas. They start slow, then with a parting of the lips Lucas’ tongue meets his, and they are drowning as waves of pleasure roll through their bodies. They makeout for a long time, until they are breathless and in need of more. 

“Let’s turn on the shower” says Ten, as the water gets colder.

So they get up and soon Lucas is pulling him flush against his body, making Ten moan into his mouth quietly. Lucas takes their erections in his hand and works them both slowly until they are weak in the legs, and Ten cums, then Lucas. They sigh satisfied, and Ten chuckles.

“We are wrinkled and late for bed” he says.

“It’s not my fault you can’t resist me” Lucas smirks. “And I can’t resist you.”

* * *

WayV is at SM, in a practice room, polishing their Turn Back Time choreography for the stages, which are right around the corner. They are all excited for their first album release and everything that comes with it, performing and interacting, as best they can, with their fans.

They are taking a break, hydrating and joking around, when Lucas pulls Ten aside, out of earshot of the others. He gives him a friendly hug, not too handsy.

"What's up?" Ten asks.

"I've been thinking."

"Hm."

"Our album is almost dropping."

"Yes."

"And we'll be booked solid for weeks."

"And?"

"And before all that I wanna get a hotel room and fuck you senseless" Lucas says in a dangerous whisper.

Ten's pupils immediately widen and he smiles. He holds Lucas' hand and squeezes it tight.

"Okay" he answers. "God, I wanna kiss you right now."

Lucas laughs. He looks around. Only the bandmates are there, the door is closed.

"Just a peck" he says, and touches Ten's lips quickly.

Ten blushes and Lucas thinks it's the cutest thing that his boyfriend is still capable of reacting like that.

"Okay, let's go back" says Ten, and they rejoin the others.

So Lucas sets the plan in motion. He has already bought supplies, now he just needs to pick a night and book the hotel. He goes over their schedules and there is the perfect slot, where they both have a free morning. He books the night before that and lets Ten know.

"You can pack our night bag."

"Really? It's time?" 

"Yeah" Lucas smiles.

"I'm so excited" Ten says. "Just clothes?"

"Yeah" he answers. "Do that and I'll take care of the rest."

"I love seeing you take control of things" Ten snuggles against him.

Lucas laughs and kisses Ten.

"Good. Because I'll take the lead tomorrow."

And Lucas intends to keep that promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we are onward to the final act...!
> 
> i'm posting this in a rush because i'm in the middle of a move and a bunch of other things i gotta do lately. anyway, sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> hopefully in a week i'll be safe in my new home! wish me luck <3
> 
> let me know what you think


	16. A Red String (of Fate)

_ an invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance. the thread may stretch, tangle, but it will never break. _

_ \- ancient Chinese belief _

  
  


They arrive at their usual hotel by sunset, trying to stay as incognito as possible, facemask, hats, shades and nondescript clothes. In the ride up to their room, Lucas feels his heart thumping in his chest as he takes Ten's hand. When they settle in, both sit on the bed, side by side, turning to one another.

"Babe" says Lucas. "Are you nervous?"

Ten stares at him with the steadiest gaze, "No. Are you?"

"A bit" Lucas confesses.

"Don't be" Ten holds his face and gives him a kiss. "I'm safest in your hands. Remember?"

Lucas closes his eyes, touching their foreheads.

"I love you so much."

"I love you like crazy."

Feeling more confident, Lucas straightens up and opens his eyes.

"I'm going in the bathroom. When I come back, I want you undressed waiting for me, sitting on the bed. Okay?"

Ten's eyes glint, "Okay."

"And we can stop the scene at any time, just say the safeword. Okay?"

"Yes."

They had already gone through that, but Lucas wants to make sure one last time before they start their first scene. He spent a long time reading up on what they were about to do, based on what he knew they liked. He practiced it. He is ready. They both are. They had wanted it for a long time.

Lucas kisses Ten one last time, trying to not get lost in his scent and taste. Then he takes their bag and goes to the bathroom. He starts undressing, folding his clothes neatly. He takes out a sharp black suit and a white shirt, and gets dressed. He leaves the collar open, a couple buttons, no tie. He picks up some hair product and combs his hair back, then washes his hands thoroughly. He stares at his reflection and takes a deep breath, clearing his mind. Nothing besides this moment matters. Nothing besides the two of them exists. He picks up a bottle of lube and slips it in one of his pants pockets, condoms in the other. Then, he takes a bundle of red jute rope, the feeling of it in his hand doing things to his headspace already.

He steps out into the dimly lit room and it looks like a completely different place, even if nothing changed. But the air feels strange going into his lungs now, crisp and sweet. Lucas turns around and is blessed with a vision of Ten sitting on his knees on the bed, hands on his thighs, head low, making his bangs fall over his face. It takes his breath away. 

*

Ten has been waiting for a while. His heartbeat can’t help but pick up when he hears Lucas coming out of the bathroom. The one he’s been waiting for. Ten won’t move until he’s told to. He gets shivers when Lucas approaches, picks up his chin and lifts it gently, making them stare at each other.

“Hi” Lucas says in his low tone that makes Ten’s stomach flips.

“Hi” he barely gasps.

Lucas just examines his face, thumb going over his lower lip, jaw, cheekbone, while Ten melts under his gaze. Blood is thumping in his ears. He can’t help but see a bundle of rope on his peripheral vision, stuck to Lucas’ hand. He wants to look, but is hooked to his stare. Lucas kisses him and Ten lets his eyelids drop closed.

“You are beautiful” he says, pulling away and straightening up, giving Ten goosebumps. 

Something about his face and posture has changed. It isn’t just that he is wearing a suit. Ten has seen him in a suit multiple times. And it isn’t that Lucas is putting on a show, like for a concert or a photoshoot. At the same time that he seems like himself, he is embodying a whole new aura. Ten is in love with it. 

Lucas runs the jute rope over Ten’s arm, shoulder, neck, jaw, and stops there, making Ten shudder. He smirks. 

“You like this?”

“Yes” Ten’s voice is a plea.

Lucas steps away towards the window. He takes off his jacket and hangs it over the chair. Then he comes back and bends until he is at eye level with Ten.

“I’m gonna start now, okay?” he asks.

Ten nods, expectant. Lucas goes behind him.

“Arms behind your back” he asks.

Ten folds his arms easily. It takes a couple seconds for Lucas to pass the rope against Ten’s skin. The feeling is exhilarating and his heart rate picks up. Ten can feel the texture rubbing against his flesh while Lucas works on it slow and carefully. With his arms set in place, Lucas pulls the cord right below Ten’s shoulder and around his upper chest.

“You okay?” he asks, looking him in the eyes.

“Yes.”

“Numb on your hands?”

“No.”

Lucas keeps going, making another lap around Ten’s upper chest. Ten feels constricted, but it’s not too tight. A feeling of calm starts washing over him. He spaces outs while Lucas secures the rope in the back. He goes around Ten’s under chest two times, then continues working the twists and turns in the back. Ten closes his eyes, letting the moment swallow him whole.

Ten feels Lucas touching his hair.

“Babe? Are you okay?”

He opens lidded eyes.

“Green.”

Ten examines himself best as he can, in a chest and arms harness. Lucas is up and has taken a step back, also staring at him.

“You look divine.”

“It feels divine.” 

Lucas smiles.

"Kiss me” Ten whispers.

So Lucas climbs on the bed, fists tight on Ten's blond hair, and presses their lips together. He starts gently, but soon Ten feels like he is drowning under Lucas' touch. One of his hands slides to his neck and Ten shudders at the light pressure. Lucas pulls back to stare at him.

"I can't believe I get to have you like this" he whispers. "I'm so fucking lucky."

*

Lucas notices Ten’s eyes are glazed and lidded. He can tell Ten’s slipped completely into his subspace. Lucas also realizes that they’re both turned on, so he stops admiring his tied up boyfriend and continues kissing him. Lucas pulls on his blond hair again, making Ten’s chin lift up, and starts mouthing his neck slowly, taking his time, drawing out sighs from him.

Ten seems so lite beneath his hands tonight, more than usual. Lucas realizes he has Ten all to himself, that Ten has given his body and mind and soul entirely to him, and that is the biggest high he has ever felt. Ten put his trust completely in Lucas’ hands and he will honor it.

Lucas slides his fingertips down over Ten’s neck, collarbone, chest, nipple, playing with it a little, making Ten jolt and moan into his mouth. Lucas isn’t able to close his eyes even when he kisses Ten, wanting to drink in every reaction, every move of his frame, every inch of his tied up body. 

“Lucas…” Ten pleas in a whisper. 

Ten wants more, Lucas can tell. He pulls back to see Ten panting, lips red from kissing, face relaxed, eyes holding a storm of sensations and desire. Lucas lets go of him and uncuffs his sleeves, rolling them up carefully. Ten watches closely. Lucas picks up a pillow and puts in the middle of the bed. Then, he lays Ten face down, with his hips on top of it.

“Comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“If you start feeling numb let me know.”

Lucas is seated on his knees beside him. He kisses his cheekbone. He strokes his blond hair.

“I’ll take good care of you.”

“Please” Ten whines, not sounding like his usual self.

Lucas runs his fingers down Ten’s spine, until his tailbone, then he grabs his ass hard, leaving a mark as he pulls away. He picks up the lube and deftly coats his fingers. Lucas looks at Ten’s face when he reaches for his ass, sees Ten flutter his eyes close and bite his lips. With his left hand, Lucas touches his lips and Ten envelopes his thumb, starts sucking on it hungrily. Ten moans when Lucas begins opening him up. Lucas soon starts teasing near Ten’s spot, that he can locate so easily now, and Ten falls apart under his relentless touch. Lucas smiles satisfied, knowing they can be as loud as they want, enjoying Ten’s noises and expressions and shudders. 

He is three fingers deep, Ten wriggling and panting, when he pulls back. Ten open his eyes in surprise, looking for him. Lucas caresses his head to reassure him.

“I got you.” 

Lucas rearranges himself on the bed, sitting on his heels. He takes his cock out of his pants and quickly rolls a condom on, coating it with lube, then easily picks Ten up, pulling him on his lap to straddle him. Ten rests his head on Lucas’ shoulder while he lines him up. Lucas holds Ten by the lower back, starts sinking him into his cock. Ten moans deeply as he bottoms out. Lucas can feel his lover shivering in his arms. He readjusts Ten to look at him, holding him securely by the nape and back. Ten’s eyes are glinting with stars and some tears have streaked his face. Lucas smiles. He is sure that’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. So they start fucking slowly, kissing, nibbling, moaning into each other. It doesn’t take long for Ten to be completely undone, crying out for release so loud Lucas is scared people might call reception. He adjusts Ten on top of him, making sure the thrusts are hitting the right spot. Ten has thrown his head back and Lucas knows they are both close to their peak. 

Ten cums with a scream, and seeing him completely feral, coated in sweat and tied up in red, makes Lucas cum seconds after. 

They are both out of breath when Lucas lays Ten gently on the bed. Lucas runs quickly to the bathroom, disposing of the condom, washing his hands and grabbing a wet towel. When he comes back, Ten is completely still, exactly where he was left, eyes shut. Lucas cleans him up and puts the towel aside. Turning Ten on his side, he starts untying him. He watches his breathing closely while it evens out. When he is done with the rope, he undresses. Then Lucas picks up Ten and lays with him under the covers, holding him close, stroking his hair, massaging life back into him.

It takes a while for Ten to start reacting and when he does, he clutches to Lucas, arms finally free. Lucas hears a sob and pulls back to look at Ten.

“Babe, you were amazing” he whispers. “You did so great.”

Tears keep pouring out of Ten’s eyes and Lucas wipes them with his hand, kisses his face. 

“I love you so much.”

They stay like that, cuddling, while Ten goes through his crash. Eventually, the sobs die down.

“Do you need anything? Water? Chocolate?” Lucas asks.

“Don’t leave” says Ten, holding him tighter.

“Okay” Lucas pulls him closer. “I won’t.”

In the silence of the room, the night advances. Lucas notices Ten falling asleep, his breath calm. He watches him sleep for a bit, then drifts off too, thinking he is the luckiest man alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyy. this chapter is finally out. i finally moved. omg!!! let's be happy for a moment, together. phew. ♥️♥️♥️
> 
> let me know what you thought of what is basically the last chapter of this fanfic! next one is an epilogue.


	17. A Black Swan

Lucas wakes up to kisses on his neck. He hums to let Ten know he is awake. Ten climbs on top of him and starts mouthing down his chest.

“Babe…” Lucas smiles, voice rough from sleep. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“Being the best boyfriend ever” answers Ten, before licking Lucas’ shaft.

Lucas gasps as Ten starts sucking him off. He lays back, enjoying the treat, until Ten asks, "Where is the lube?"

"Inside the pants I dropped on the floor."

Ten jumps off the bed and goes through the pockets, taking the bottle and a condom.

"Get over here" Lucas takes the lube and starts coating his fingers.

"Quick" says Ten, sitting on his lap.

"As you wish" Lucas says, unceremoniously sliding two fingers inside Ten, making him moan and grip Lucas' shoulders. 

"Keep going" Ten mutters and Lucas obeys, stretching him out.

Lucas grabs Ten's waist while Ten kisses his neck.

"I'm ready. Fuck me."

He gets off Lucas, who slides on a condom, while Ten kneels on the bed and leans against the headboard. Lucas raises his eyebrows at this, intrigued but pleased. He positions himself behind Ten and lines up.

Ten's knuckles turn white, gripping his support so hard, as Lucas slides in, "Fuck".

"Hurts?" Lucas asks, breath hitching at the tightness around his cock. 

"Keep going" Ten answers. 

Lucas slides an arm around Ten's waist, bottoming out. He kisses Ten's shoulder, feels him relax, letting out a long exhale.

"Fuck m-ah!" Ten starts to says and is cut out by Lucas' thrust.

He nibbles Ten's earlobe as he fucks him slowly, pulling out moans from Ten.

"Harder" demands Ten, and Lucas is happy to oblige, picking up the pace.

Soon they are both sweaty and panting messes as Lucas hammers Ten against the headboard. They are loud as they moan and scream each other's names, and that's enough to make their orgasms arrive quickly. 

They fall on the bed, panting. Ten takes a couple of deep breaths and kisses Lucas. 

"Take a shower with me?" he asks.

"Of course" Lucas smiles.

Freshened up, both slip into hotel robes and order breakfast. Lucas sits by the window and pulls Ten over his lap.

"It was amazing" says Ten, reading his mind. "Sorry I fell asleep last night. It was more draining than I expected."

"It's okay" Lucas caresses his cheek. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Did you like it?"

"You have no idea."

This makes Ten giggle, which makes Lucas join him. 

"I wanna actually be suspended now."

"Yeah? That's a bit more... complex."

"When the time is right" says Ten, nuzzling Lucas' ear.

A knock on the door signals breakfast arrived. Lucas brings the cart over and they eat while enjoying the view, Seoul's skyline, getting bathed by the sun as it rises.

Ten is biting into a pastry, looking out distracted, while Lucas watches him. He thinks about the days while he was still a young trainee and Ten had already successfully debuted. He thinks about the day they met and how enchanted he felt. He remembers working with Ten on Black on Black and wishing they could keep doing that. He thinks back to the moment he found out about WayV and how thrilled he felt, then actually debuting with Ten and getting closer and closer. Becoming a family with him. Then he thinks about SuperM, touring together and being there for each other through their ups and downs. He watches Ten, his soulmate in this world, and Ten notices he is being watched so he looks back. And his eyes say it all. Ten feels exactly the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaand we're off!
> 
> i'm sad :(
> 
> gonna miss yall and this story! i have other fic ideas for luten but i'm busy with my arcana series, so i don't know when i'll have the time to get to it. there is an au i'm dying to write and outlined quite a bit already. oh well, patience, i can only write so many things at once and i already write a lot (on top of having to have a normal adult life haha that's the boring part!)
> 
> if you are still curious about this universe, there a kind of sequel for this, called **of blue infinities and silver halos** which is the next work of the series and follows taeyong right as this fic ends.
> 
> hugs and kisses my lovelies!


End file.
